Chouchou Yosei
by pearlsnow8
Summary: It all started with a small smile as a thank you, than it became so much more. [Gruvia, and hints of NaLu and GaLe in later chapters]
1. The gorgeous girl and quiet boy

**I don't know what Im doing... I'm supposed to finish my other two stories but instead Im making a new one -_-...**

**So if you've read Hibi Chouchou than I love you! Thats what this is based off of! I was having trouble with names but I finally decided with Chouchou Yosei, because Hibi is Daily in japanese and Chouchou is Darling in french so... Darling Fairy! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR HIBI CHOUCHOU IF I DID EVERYONE WOULD BE DATING ALREADY!**

* * *

"Attention all new students congratulations on your entry! I, Erza Scarlett, President of Yosei Academy, hopes you enjoy your time here!" the loud speaker said booming throughout the school, but nobody was listening. All the second and third years were too busy looking at the first years. Especially the boys, they watched as girls walked in with a new student pin on their uniform. They pointed out the cute ones, the one with the best smile, or the girl with the best body. But they all stopped when a _she _walked in.

She has long blue hair that falls just past her chest, and the blue locks curl in all the right places and her eyes. Her eyes are the color of the sea, a beautiful tint of green shined in them and her long lashes complimented her gorgeous eyes perfectly. Her body curved perfectly, she was perfect.

The boys saw it too, hearts filled their eyes as she walked in, girls gaped at her unspeakable beauty. A girl with blond hair tied up in a side pony tail stepped beside her

"These senpai sure do talk a lot... Speaking of which," Murmurs and whispering spread threw out the hall, everyone was talking about the beauty "Juvia, you sure do attract a lot of also looks like they're gathering around you." Lucy looked at her friend but Juvia simply looked down with melancholy eyes.

Lucy sighed at her quietness and smiled happily "Hello! Im Lucy Heartfillia! And I'm currently single! 3" Everyone dispersed at Lucy's proclamation and she covered her eyes starting to fake cry "It didn't have any effect? I'm SO pissed!" Juvia looked at her friend and lightly caressed her head as if she was trying to cheer her up, Lucy sighed in defeat "lets go to the classroom."

Juvia and Lucy walked down the hall towards their classroom silently, many boys blushed lightly and gasped at Juvia. Lucy simply looked at everyone with an unamused expression, and the blue haired beauty looked forward but something caught her eye. A boy with messy black hair was spacing out and not paying any attention to her, all his friends looked at her with wide eyes. The boy felt someone looking at him and lightly turned his head in her direction. They caught eyes and for a couple seconds it stayed, than the boy turned his head breaking the eye contact. He remained unfazed but one of his friends, a boy with pink hair shouted happily

"I just made eye-contact with her! She's so cute!"

"Congrats." said the black haired boy blandly

"The instant our eyes met made me so happy! Ahh, she's in the class next door!"

"Your noisy Natsu..."

"you wouldn't understand, Gray."

"Your right, I wouldn't."

"That wont ever happen again because she's a Hitode in a Lake!" (A/N Hitode means sea star)

* * *

"Your name is Hitode-Chan, huh?" a girl said laughing, Juvia kept a blank face as everyone talked about her. She wasn't interested in their conversation but she was listening to Lucy's, who sat right behind her, and a girl with sky blue hair that sat to the right of her friend

"Juvia-san gives off a very mature feeling." The blue haired girl whispered, Juvia turned around and looked at her

"Please take care of me," She said in a soft voice

"WAH!"

"I can talk you know..."

"M-Me too! Im Levy, pleased to meet you!" Levy said slightly shocked _"Is this ventriloquy!?" _Lucy smiles and looks up with far away eyes

"Ever since Juvia was little, she had always been off in her own world. We're childhood friends and we played a lot together, and ever time we did she was so spacey. But even though she's gotten a bit better now, Elementary wasn't fun. Juvia was always bullied by the boys who liked her, they would offer her worms or bugs so they can watch her eat them with a face of disgust. Apparently it was cute, but due to that she dosen't know how to get along with boys. So we went to an all-girls Middle school." Lucy lightly laughed at Levy's face of amusement.

"Finally we got to Middle school and there wasn't a boy in sight. We were both happy but than on our first day. there was a riot of boys blocking the entrance, they all held signs saying Juvia. It was horrible but than the girls got their pitchforks and screamed 'Leave those boys to us!' I told them they don't need to be that dedicated but one senpai grabbed Juvia's face and smiled 'it's okay if it's our lovely Juvia. Im willing to do anything...' I had to yank her away. Girls were a lot harder to deal with. Ever time she talked" Lucy talks in a fan girl voice " 'WHAT A CUTE VOICE!' when she smiled 'OH MY GOD JUVIA SMILED!' Soon Juvia started speaking less and less and even her expressions started to disappear. FInally she decided on a Co-Ed High school."

Levy whimpered and wiped away tears, Lucy laughed nervously "Sorry didn't mean to make you cry..." The door slid open and a teacher with long platinum blonde hair walked in "Class is starting..." she looked at the room and growled in frustration "BOYS LOOK AT THE FRONT OF THE CLASSROOM!" she yelled when she saw all of the boys staring at Juvia, who was staring at the clouds _"They looks so soft..." _

-_-_-One Month After the entrance ceremony-_-_-

"Hitode-Chan! Are you going home?"

"You're really cute!"

"I'll take you home!"

"Me too!"

"WE SAID NO!" Screamed Lucy in frustration as they were being crowded at the front gates, Juvia looked ahead and saw the same boy one month ago, except this time he was in his karate uniform. His friend with the pink hair ran past her lightly blushing when making eye contact, but when he ran past he didn't look over at her. _"Ah, He isn't coming in this direction?"_ Juvia said to herself. She felt someone tug at her bag "Hey. Are you really taking her home?" Said a boy with an ugly smirk. Everything in her bag fell to the ground and the boy muttered an Im sorry, though it didn't have much feeling.

"Hey give that back to us!" Lucy said as he held Juvia's bag, the boy laughed

"Ah, Im sorry." The older boy said insincerely, A hand grasped the boys shoulder and a cold voice spoke. Juvia stared at him, it was the boy in the hallway.

"Senpai, Give it back to her." The older boy jumped in surprise and looked at the boy

"Who are you!? Are you trying to be a hero!?" The karate boy knelt down and ignored the senpai as he picked up all of Juvia's stuff, the blue haired beauty watched him in awe, and she picked up some of her stuff but her eyes widened as the senpai kicked the boys back.

"HEY! You dare ignore me?! You dumb first year!" the senpai kicked him again and again, the pink haired boy yanked back the older boy and held him by the arms

"Senpai! You cant anger Gray!"

"Hey who are you brat!?" Gray stood up and slowly turned around

"Natsu... Hold him tight." He said with annoyance edging his voice. Gray raised his leg and swung it straight for Senpai's face but he paused an inch away. The older boy dropped his bag in terror and froze

"Idiot! Even though Im used used to it, it's still super scary!" yelled Natsu

"Im sorry!" screamed the senpai as he ran away in terror, he threw Juvia's bag towards her.

"Good thing you stopped just in time."

"Shut up."

Cheering and applause was given to Gray and he turned around muttering a thank you, hushing the crowed. Gray, Juvia, and Lucy picked up all of her stuff silently, Juvia looked up at him hoping for their eyes to meet but he simply filled her bag and handed it to her without meeting eyes. Juvia bows as she takes it and watches him run back to the dojo. She looks at his back that was dirtied from the kicking and stares at him with concern

_"his eyes, won't meet mine anymore." _

-_-_-The Next Day-_-_-

The three girls sat at a desk eating lunch silently, but everyone crowded the classroom. Juvia quietly ate a melon roll, Levy ate a homemade bento while Lucy ate cafeteria food. The blonde looked at the crowed in disgust "This food... is gross" Levy sighed "yeah want to go somewhere else?"

The friends walked to the roof and were pleased to see nobody there, Lucy threw her hands up "how refreshing!" Juvia looked past the railing and heard yelling, she followed the yelling and saw the older senpai from yesterday with two other lackeys surrounding Gray. Juvia sees them grab his shirt and hair, roughly pulling at it, she turns around and runs off the roof, Lucy turns to her "Eh!? Juvia!?" The quiet girl ran all the way to where he was with concern clouding her eyes.

As she turned the corner she saw Natsu scream Grays name, she followed him and saw Gray looking only slightly beat up and the three senpai's on the ground. Two of them stood up and dragged out their leader screaming a sorry. Natsu ran over to Gray and bonked him on the head "Idiot!" Gray sighed and Natsu turned around

"Oh its Hitode-Chan! I was just about to look for you!" he said with a big grin "Those third years won't bother you anymore so don't worry!" Juvia bows deeply catching the pinkette off guard

"AH! You don't have to be so formal! Lift your head!" Juvia obeyed and looked at the two boys

"Im Natsu and this guys is Gray!"

"Are you done blabbing!?"

Natsu waves and starts walking off and muttering on how hungry he is, Juvia watched Gray start to walk off and remembered he still hasn't made eye contact. The blue eyed girl turned around and grabbed his school blazer and yanking him back lightly, he's eyes dilate in shock and he turns around slowly, and for the first time their eyes met. Juvia's perfectly shaped lips curved up into a light smile complimenting her face perfectly. Gray stares at her in shock, he looks away a little flustered and a small blush creeping up on his face. He starts walking and Juvia watches him slowly walk away.

_"It's been a month and each time I see Gray-Kun, I always feel at ease."_

* * *

**PLEASE! I MEAN PLEEAASEEE REVIEWWW!**

**It would mean the world to me :D**


	2. Saviors

**Thank You for all the wonderful reviews! This is NaLu and GaLe, its just later on! **

**(obviously Gruvia too...) **

**Anyways! ENJOY!**

* * *

Juvia and Lucy walked into the school and as usual people stared, Lucy small talked and Juvia simply looked forward, the boys pointed out how she looked cute as she usually did, or simply just smiled that she's there. Lucy stopped suddenly and Juvia followed her gaze.

"That was the guy who took your bag.." She said while staring at the bullying senpai, the older boy looked behind him and saw the two girls

"Eh, He looked over here..." Lucy said, as his two friends followed their leaders eyes. A look of terror spread through them and they ran ahead not giving a second look. Lucy huh'ed in confusion

"Although I don't really understand what's going on... It's a relief!" She said happily, Gray ran past them in his karate gi, Lucy pointed to him as he turned on the outdoor sinks "He's that boy who helped us out!" she said while Gray splashed the cold water on his face, Juvia watched him a slight blush reaching her cheeks.

"That guy dosent seem to like looking at people." Lucy said, A pink blur appeared in

front of them. Natsu smiled at the two girls "Good Morning Hitode-Chan, Luigi-Chan!" Natsu continued running until he was at Gray's side, Lucy gagged in slight disgust

"What's up with this kid...?" she said annoyed

"Good morning you two people I've never met in my life!" A bubbly bluenette said slapping their backs as she ran in the middle of them

"Good Morning Levy-Chan." Lucy said, the short girl looked in front of them and smiled

"Are you guy's looking at Gray-Kun?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since elementary! It seems he single-handedly took care of an incident with three third years!"

"ehhhh!? How scary! I thought he was gentle.."

"but three against one... I think it was the third years who started it.

"I see..." Juvia leaned onto Lucy's shoulder, the blonde to stared at her friend in confusion

"What is it Juvia?" Levy ignored Juvia and glanced at the two boys and smirked, she walked forward and waved at them with a big smile plastered on her face

"Good morning Gray-Kun and Natsu-Chan!" Natsu turned and waved happily

"Bookworm! Good Morning!" he saw the two friends behind her "Wow you three are really close!" Lucy looks at Levy in confusion

"Bookworm?"

"I read books way too much..." Natsu looked at Gray unhappily

"You should say hi too... At the Dojo your like.. OSU!" The pink haired boy elbows his friend and laughs "What are you being so shy about!?" Gray was avoiding all eye contact, especially with Juvia. he barely looked up and just barely meet at her eyes

"hello..." he lightly blushes and grabs Natsu's shoulder pulling him away from the girls "Lets go!"

"eh... Lets stay and talk more!" Natsu says unhappily

"His response to Good Morning was Hello...?" Levy shrugs

"So?... Thats him for ya! Gray-Kun hasn't changed since middle school. I've never seen him talk much to girls."

"Oh.." Lucy says smirking "Don't tell me he's the type who can't talk to girls...or whatever" Juvia shook her head over and over again gaining a strange look from the blonde "...Juvia's strange today"

The three girls started walking to their classroom but Juvia's gaze stayed on his back, Lucy glances over at her, noticing her interest in the boy.

**DING~ DONG~**

"Finally Lunchtime!" said Levy said happily

"So hungry! We should go to the roof," the girlfriends sat up and heard the door slam open, some guy ran in

"LISTEN UP!" he screamed

"Whats going on?" said a random guy

"Gray from next door was called out by an older girl!"

"EHHHH!" screamed people, Lucy and Levy started walking out but Juvia stalled for a second wanting to hear the conversation but Lucy looked back

"Lets go Juvia."

"It's a confession for sure!" was the last thing the girls heard, they started walking to the roof.

"No way! And just after entering high school! So envious of that guy!"

"Then he's the first one to be confessed to out of the first years?"

"I thought it would be Juvia-Chan.

"Idiot, who would dare confess to Juvia?"

"Speaking of which, Where is this confession happening?"

"Oh, it was the roof!"

A slight breeze flew through the roof, Gray stared at the floor as a girl with long black hair stood in front of him, she had long lashes and a very pretty face. A girl with pink curly hair stood behind her with a smile "Ultear likes really strong guys, and your strong Gray!" the pink haired girl said

Levy, Lucy and Juvia walked up the the door that takes them to the roof, Levy sees Natsu and stops. Lucy and Juvia stare at him as he watched the confession from the crack of a door.

"oh! if it isn't Natsu-Chan!" Levy said shocked, the pink haired boy turned around

"ah, Bookworm?"

"Is it really a confession?" the short girl said walking over to the door and looking through the crack, Lucy looks out with her but mumbles something about eating, Juvia watches a little farther back. Ultear sets a single finger on her rosy lips and a small smile spread across her face.

"Do you want to go out with me or not? Which one will it be?" Levy and Natsu gulped waiting for the answer.

"Can I go back now?" Said Gray blandly

"Eh?" Ultear said shocked, she gained her composure and folded her arms in frustration "Did you not hear what I just said? I'm asking you if you want to go out with me?" Gray turned towards the door and started leaving

"DON'T JUST LEAVE!" Ultear screamed, but the raven haired boy kept walking making Ultear wave her arms back in forth in desperation

"No No! Wait! Please go out with me!" Gray's eye twitched "Don't just dump me like this! Gray-Kun!" The boy finally stopped, but didn't turn towards her

"NO." he said firmly, Natsu huffed in annoyance

"WHY!? If it were me I'd definitely go out with her!" Ultear stares at him with persistence

"Then, can we be friends first?" Gray breaths in and looks down awkwardly

"I don't know.. How to talk to girls." Ultear stares at him a small blush forming on her cheeks, Juvia processes the event and stares at him walking over to the roof door.

"Ul..tear...?" the rejected girl turns to her friend and covers her mouth "He's so cute Meredy~"

"huh?" Gray walks over to the door and opens it to see Natsu, his face contorts in disgust

"What, Natsu? Did you hear anything?"

"Nope! I just got here!"

The two boys walk away and Juvia stares at his back as he leaves. The two girls leave the roof as the Lucy, Levy and Juvia walk through the door. Lucy and Levy sit down and eat while Juvia leans against the railing watching Gray run in his Karate uniform, and Natsu trailing behind. _"Not good at talking with girls?" _she straightens up and turns around, but quickly changes her mind and continues watching Gray. When she looks back Gray and Natsu have stopped running and were talking. A smile spread across Grays face and for the first time Juvia saw it, the smile was warm.

_"Ah, he finally smiled. Being able to see his smiling face, thats so great. It's really great... he's not dating that person." _Levy walked over to Juvia and smiled

"Juvia, what are you looking at?"

"Someone on my mind."

"Huh? Want some medicine?" she said confused

As the day was ending, Juvia walked to her locker with Lucy and Levy ahead. While she was transferring her indoor shoes with her outdoor shoes, she saw Gray by his locker she watched him in the corner of her eye. He opened it and went to grab his shoes, but a white envelope with a red heart on the flap sat on top of them. Gray slammed his locker shut making Juvia go white in the face, as she was walking over to Lucy she looked back and saw a look of panic and distress carved on his face as he stared at his locker. Juvia blushes and looks forward covering her mouth, finding the expression adorable.

"GRAY-KUN!" Ultear screamed bumping him on the back with her side. Ultear glares at him "Why aren't you taking the love letter? Hurry up and read it!" Juvia looks over at the scene.

"Towards late-maturing people, it's best to give letters or be determined! Which one!?" Gray stares at her to shocked to respond Ultear took that as an answer.

"Eh? Determined? You want to be firm?!" She said as she went in for a hug, Gray dodged it making Ultear giggle "Don't run away!" She propped her arms on her hips and watched as Gray lightly bowed "I'm sorry." Juvia turned all the way towards them and watched the scene with interest.

"So even if you can't right now.." She grabs his karate uniform in desperation and lightly blushed, Gray stared at her "Maybe you'll slowly come to like me?" Once again Gray pulls away from Ultear's iron grip.

"Are you starting club activities now? Ultear will wait for you!"

"Please go home." Gray said harshly to her as he turned away.

"Then I'll walk you to the main entrance! That was my main objective!" Ultear said as she grabbed his arm pulling him back, he couldn't pull out of this one. Lucy turned to Juvia about to tell her to hurry up but instead saw her back walking to the scene, Gray felt something pull on his other arm and he looked over. Gray opened his mouth slightly in shock to see Juvia holding his other arm. Ultear looked over at her and made eye contact with a determined Juvia

**Sorry.. Cliff hanger!**

**DONT REVIEW YOU DIE!**

**So please do so!**


	3. What's going on!

**Huggies for all my amazing reviewers!**

**for those who didn't... go in the corner! If you review I update SOOO much faster**

**In fact if I wasn't asleep when all those reviews came in I would have started **

**typing this chapter RIGHT then and there!**

**I LOVE YOU AND ENJOY!**

**Note: Mizumi de hitode means Sea Star in a lake: Basically means she's rare and out of reach **

* * *

"Hey look over there!"

"WHAT?! What's going on?!"

"EHHHHH~ Hitode-Chan!"

Everyone looked over at the scene taking place, Lucy looked at Juvia with shock. She hasn't done something so rash since her shut down, so why now? Juvia held Gray's arm lightly and stared at Ultear with strength. Ultear glared at the girl, and Gray stared at Juvia just as shocked as Lucy.

"Whats up with this Kid? Let go right now!" Ultear spat at Juvia, Gray swiped both of his arms up getting out of their grasp but Ultear and Juvia quickly grasped back on. Natsu stared at Gray with sadness and disgust.

"MEANIE! It's always Gray!" He said while running away to the Dojo "Go die Gray!"

"HEY! Come here and save me you idiot!" Gray got out of grasp and ran away, Ultear turns to Juvia and glared at her.

"Look, Gray-Kun ran away because of you!" Juvia just stared at Ultear, making her more pissed off. Ultear leaned toward her face, she pressed both of her cheeks together making a funny face.

"SHOW SOME SORT OF REACTION, WONT YOU?!" Ultear screamed angrily as she grabbed Juvia's shoulder and shook her.

"Juvia!" Lucy said slightly confused, Ultear suddenly stopped and stared at Juvia's face.

_"What...This Kid's eyelashes are so long!" _Ultear said _"N-N-Now that I look at her... This girl.. IS SUPER CUTE!"_

"Ahh, Isn't that a second year?" Someone said pointing to Ultear, she eavesdrops

"Uwaaa! Senpai is so scary!"

"She's probably jealous of the super cute Juvia, right?"

"Women are so troublesome-" Ultear quietly walks away from Juvia, defeated. Lucy walks over to her.

"Are you alright Juvia?" The bluenette nodded and they started walking

"Even so, What were you doing just now? Gray was surprised."

"Because..."

"NATSU!" Gray said sitting down, the pinkette boy sighed and sat next to him

"Hey super popular Gray..."

"What's with that Greeting?!" They started stretching.

"You've got pretty girls chasing you from both side. AND one of them is Hitode-Chan..."

They started punching the air.

"Then what was that just now!?" Natsu said fed up

"I told you! Before, she came up to me to thank me for helping her. Look, I helped retrieve her bag last time," Natsu stopped and listened to his story. "And then the situation just now made me uncomfortable. That's what that person was thinking."

"So thats why she helped" Gray said finishing the story

"So thats why I helped" Juvia said saying the exact thing Gray did except from her perception.

"Thats what I was thinking."

"Really? Well, since he helped you with your bag before... It's only respectful to pay him back." Lucy said dropping the conversation_ "That gave me quite a shock. But if she says it like that, then that must be it. But... From what I can see, it's probably not that simple. Well, my sixth sense most likely right isn't right anyway."_

Natsu looked at Gray still unsure "are you sure? It was just a simple act of kindness?"

"What? You don't believe me?" He responded slightly annoyed

"No, I believe you 100%" Natsu said still annoyed

"Then what's with that attitude? because that's all there is to the story!"

"Umm... how should I say this... Your talking a lot more." He said catching Gray slightly off guard "It TOTALLY isn't how you usually are."

"Thats because you're constantly putting on an unhappy expression!"

"Really...Well I guess..."

"To those two brats chatting over there, I'm sending you 200 sit ups!" Master Gildarts said

"Osu!" Gray said

"EH!? Me too!" Natsu said reluctantly

"Natsu you get 300..."

**Next Day~**

"Good Morning!" Levy said running up to them and Lucy yawned

"Levy... Good Morning"

"You look tired..." Levy said giggling

"Hitode-Chan!" someone said from the sidelines

"Sooo cuutttee~"

"HEY! Look over there." Someone said glaring at Gray, everyone else joined in

"Ah, It's that Guy!" Juvia was walking past him and she catches Gray's eyes. Juvia continues walking past him

"Yesterday, Hitode-Chan seemed to be sticking to him!"

"Just what relationship does he have with her!?" Gray turned on the water fountain ignoring the rumors.

"Don't tell me... It couldn't be they're dating!?" Lucy glanced at Juvia, Natsu ran over to Gray and shouted in an outburst

"THAT IS NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT, POSSIBLE!" Gray looks at Natsu shocked

"He's right..."

"That confirms it."

"Those two have no relationship."

"You guy's shouldn't yap so much!"

"But thats because she's everyones Mizumi de Hitode!"

"Yesterday" Natsu began "She was only helping Gray! That's all there is to it? The two of them are not involved at al! Right Gray?" Juvia looks back at him, curious to the response. Gray simply looks away

"This kind of thing is very rude to the other party, isn't it?" Natsu says, everyone started leaving, making the two boys stand there alone. Levy waved to them

"Go...Good morning!" Natsu looks over at her

"Ah! Bookworm, Good Morning" Gray nods and looks away, Juvia stares at him

"Good Mor-" her voice was too soft and quiet

"Let's go to the classroom." Lucy said

"Okay!" The girls started walking towards their class, but Juvia stops and slightly turns around, she looked at Gray to find him looking at her, Lucy looks over her shoulder.

"Ju-" He stops and takes a step towards her "Juvia-San." The bluenette stares at him and turns all the way around, Gray scratches the back of his head

"um..That" Juvia looks at him and breaths in

"Yes?" Lucy's eyes widen, its been 3 years since she's talked to a boy

"Um..." Gray was struggling "About yesterday...I'm very sorry... But, you don't have to worry about me anymore." Juvia's mouth slightly opens and she watches him bow and run off, Natsu followed.

_"Don't Worry... Really?" _Juvia turns around, looking down and started walking away

"Juvia?" Lucy says nervously

"_Then..._I wont worry." They stared walking into the school building, Juvia had sadness written all over her, but only Lucy caught it when the bluenette turned around for another look at Gray, Lucy turned around and stared at her

"Juvia." The said girl looked at her

"Do you like Gray?" Juvia stared at her best friend for a second as if processing, Lucy looked at her with will power and Levy watched with shock. Juvia's eyes widen and she shakes her head no. Lucy still didn't believe her but Levy laughs nervously

"Why do you ask so suddenly?" Lucy looks around

"Oh, um.." The blonde looks back at Juvia to see her looking down and shaking her head still "Juvia, I understand..."

"Let's just hurry and go to class." Juvia kept on shaking her head, not revealing her face "The way you keep denying is a little strange," The bluenette looks up and the two girls eyes widen in shock, Juvia avoided aye contact and she was blushing very deeply. A face neither of them has seen. Lucy and Levy gaped

"oh my!" Levy said

**REVIEW!**


	4. Dont Worry Anymore

**Something Random but, what age do you guys think I am? **

**I bet your going to get it wrong :D Im updating fast aren't I? It's a good thing but the manga I'm basing this off as isn't finished so... If I get to chapter 27 before 28 is out.. I'm screwed! :D**

**Anyways.. ENJOY!**

* * *

Juvia shook her head back and forth still flustered from the question, the two girls stared at her as she kept denying. Lucy stepped towards her and patted her shoulder

"Sorry, for asking you such strange things."

"Okay, Let's go to class." Levy said happily.

The three girls walked down the hallway in silence, Juvia was a couple feet ahead of them. And as she walked, Juvia never once looked back

_"Why... Did Lucy-chan say something like that...?"_

As the day moved on, Juvia never talked or gave much reaction to anything. Her two friends watched carefully and while they were cleaning they talked privately, yet Juvia didn't notice.

"Juvia's been spacing out all day..." Levy said

"Yeah... It's super suspicious." Levy ran over to her a little to enthusiastically

"OHH~ JUI~~~VIA, What's wrong with you lately?"

"ummm.." Lucy says sweat dropping

"Does it have something to do with school life, school life, or maybe school life?" Levy smiles hoping for an honest answer but Juvia just shakes her head no

"hmmm..." Levy strokes her chin, thinking "This case is a bit difficult."

"Levy, she hasn't noticed it herself. Isn't best if we just ignore it?"

"Hmmmmm~"

_"School..."_ Juvia stared at the building "Did the building... Change?"

"Eh?" Lucy and Levy said simultaneously

"They might have done some construction on it?" guessed Levy

"yup yup" Lucy said agreeing

_"I just feel like some things have changed..."_ Juvia thought as she spaced out, a monarch butterfly flew silently towards Juvia from behind. It landed gracefully on her hair, the boys stopped and looked over at her blushing

"...So beautiful!" the first guy said

"As expected! A pretty girl will attract pretty things!" the second boy said

"Juvia will always be our Mizumi de Hitode!"

"I wanna be that butterfly!" Ultear runs through the two boys and shouts angrily

"What do you mean 'Mizumi de Hitode'!?" She looked at Juvia "Hey you!" The bluenette turned to her making the butterfly fly away

"I really must thank you for yesterday," Ultear said with a fake smile "I wanted to ask you something though." a cold breeze swept through, and Ultear walked a bit closer

"You and I are rivals right?" Juvia shakes her head no, pissing her off "I want a proper answer! Use your words!"

Silence, Juvia just stared at her and Ultear clenched her jaw "Do you hate me?" The bluenette shakes her head no "Oh.. Then, do you like me?" Juvia pauses for a second and shakes her head no. Ultear turns around and starts walking away

"Well... We're definitely not friends... Besides, why don't you talk?"

"Juvia isn't very good with words." Lucy says answering for her

"Not good with words... There's a limit you know?" Ultear sighs "Whatever. As long as you aren't my rival." She waves her hand "Your'e just a Mizumi de Hitode, waiting around for guys to come chasing after you. Besides, I hate these kinds of things anyway." Ultear sees the butterfly and a thought occurs she half-way turns around and shouts at Juvia

"Compared to a Mizumi de Hitode... A butterfly is able to flying whichever direction it wants to go. So as a butterfly, I'm MUCH better than you!" Juvia stares with interest while Levy quietly whispers to Lucy

"That person is probably jealous of Juvia, right?'

"Yup." Lucy said sighing.

"Ah! Gray-kun!" Ultear says spotting him walking down the hallway, and as she runs towards him Juvia stands there watching. Levy lightly pats her on the back

"Alright then! Juvia, want to go over there too?"

Juvia drops her broom and runs toward them, she walks into the hallway to see Ultear clinging to Gray. He was refusing as usual, Juvia watched and still walked towards him. He looked back and saw her, Gray quickly looked forward. The bluenette stopped and watched him run away, at first she started to run but than the line passed through her mind

_"You don't have to worry about me anymore!"_

Juvia stopped and looked down, knowing better than to chase two boys sat at a corner where people cant see, huffing tiredly

"What are you doing? You don't have to run, you know. She's such a cute senpai.

"Dummy.." Gray panted, Juvia's image appeared in his mind. He erases the thought "That helping girl or whatever. She seems so modest."

"Huh? Why?" Natsu says looking around the corner

"A man... Who should he be protecting?" Gray says deep in thought

**NEXT DAY~**

Juvia sat at her desk holding a pencil to her paper, but writing nothing "Juvia-san." her eyes widened as Mira-sensei called on her, Juvia stood up with her text book and stared at the words. Lucy looked at her and quietly whispered "Page 25" Juvia read the given and after reading she sat back down and Lucy started reading. _"Juvia-San."_ Is what Gray called her.

_"You don't have to worry about me anymore."_

_"If I do care... These words, I didn't want to remember them..." _ Juvia thought to herself _"But.. They keep echoing in my mind. Gray-kun... I wonder what he's doing right now?"_

"Hey Juvia, lets go eat lunch!" Levy said running over to the bluenette, she stood up and they went off to get their usual lunches. They started walking to the roof then Juvia saw Gray talking to Natsu down the hallway. Her eyes followed him and saw a small smile form on his lips

"Its changed."

"Eh?" said Levy, and as if they were the only two in the school she watched him slowly walk away

"School." She sees him turn and her eyes widen in anticipation hoping that he'll look at her today.

"Juvia?" Lucy says, but as she's walking toward's Gray she rams into some boy "Ah! Are you okay?" Juvia looks forward but to her demise he was gone. Lucy grabs Juvia's wrist

"Let's go."

The three girls walk to the roof, Levy and Lucy sit down while Juvia leans against the railing with her arms crossed on top of it

_"I was told by him that I don't need to worry..." _she furrows her brow in sadness and a light blush appears on her cheeks _"but I worry a lot..." _Juvia sees Gray and Natsu eating lunch, the same butterfly from yesterday flies near him.

_"Compared to a Mizumi de Hitode, a butterfly is able to fly in whichever direction it wants to go." _Ultear's words echo in her mind _"How nice."_ She thinks _"A butterfly.. I also want to be a butterfly." _Gray looks over at the butterfly with interest

_"I want to turn into a butterfly and I want to fly to Gray-kun's side..."_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEEAAASSEEE**

**and guess how old I am!**


	5. Beach

**Snow cant leave her computers side **

**(Unless she's going to eat...)**

**Anywho! Love you and Enjoy!**

* * *

"GRAY-KUN! LEARN TO WAIT FOR ME!" Ultear shouted running towards Gray as he ran down the hallway, Lucy looked with disgust

"What a usual scene..." Levy leans towards Juvia

"Are you sure it's alright?" Juvia shakes her head no, catching both girls off, they look at each other and Levy throws her fist up in victory

"Good Luck Juvia!" She said happily

"That senior actually treated Juvia as a rival.." Lucy said

"Thats true..."

* * *

"Listen to me..." Mira-sensei said "Tomorrow is finally the day to travel. Every year, the first years will follow the routine of going to the beach to have the beach volleyball competition and barbecue. Thats it, you may have free time for the last five minutes." Levy looked at Juvia and smiled

"The second years will be going to the amusement park so thats good, Juvia!" She said thinking of Ultear, but Juvia dosent turn towards her "eh?" Levy said confused

"Juvia, you'll be going to the trip right?" Lucy said

"Juvia's not going!?" The bookworm said slamming her palms on her desk.

"When Juvia was in Middle School, she never went to a single trip, so thats her story."

"ah..."

"Well she did attend in elementary...But we forced her..." Levy looks at Lucy

"So Lucy you've been eating alone?"

"No, I have other friends too!" The blonde said

"Juvia's so popular, among the boys and the girls.. I see why everyone calls you Mizumi de Hitode!" Juvia looks down sadly

"Do you want to go on the trip?" Lucy said looking at her friend, the beauty nods

"YAY!" Levy says happily

-_-_-_-At the beach-_-_-_-

"WOW! The ocean is so pretty!" Levy says as they stood on the sand, Mira-sensei looks at everyone with Macao-sensei next to her

"Okay, Class. Girls will be in charge of preparing ingredients for the barbecue. Boys will be in charge of setting up the volleyball nets." The class says yes in response

Juvia tied her hair up before she grabbed the basket of tomatoes, she washed them quietly while Lucy skillfully cut up onions and Levy peeled the lettuce. Juvia looked up and saw Gray carrying a volleyball pole on his shoulder and Natsu being his usual self and carrying it with his arms, he complained loudly how heavy it was making Gray smile and laugh.

* * *

After preparation, the three girls sat at the sidelines watching the games, Levy made a sand hill and watched as the sand fall down. Lucy sat there complaining on how their volleyball is losing, Juvia sat there drawing a chibi face of Gray. Lucy and Levy look over at Juvia and her drawing.

Levy looked back in time to see Gray skillfully bump the volleyball, Levy stood up and cheered for him and Natsu. The other two girls watched, the bluenette turned around and smiled happily "It seems our group will win!"

Gray spiked the ball and someone on the other team blocked it and hit all the way until it nailed Juvia right in the side. Natsu and everyone else on the opposite of the other team except for Gray ran over to Juvia who was now holding it, they held their arms out and started yelling at each other about who's going to get the ball. Juvia threw it all of them and they continued their game.

Not much longer, the ball came back and nailed Lucy in the face, the boys started running over "Sorry! It didn't hit Juvia right?"

"But it hit me!" Lucy says angrily, the boys started running back scared of her "Nobody dares get the ball!?" the blonde says as she still held the ball. Gray walks over,

"Are you alright?" Lucy looks at him for a second and she passes the ball to Juvia

"I guess.." she said as she walked away. Juvia stared at him while he did his usual. avoid eye-contact

"Yo! Gray... Get over her quickly!" Natsu said

"By the looks of it, probably just wants to chat with Juvia..." Said a random guy

"TOO BAD JUVIA DOSENT TALK TO GUYS!"

"You guys are SO ANNOYING!" Gray yelled at them, hushing up his team members. "I'm not even talking! Totally NOT chatting with her!" Juvia held the ball sadly

"No need to be so angry, right?" Natsu said

"You better remember this..." Gray said coldly, Juvia tosses the ball lightly and it lands perfectly into Grays hands. He turns around and walks away.

"not a good feeling..." Lucy said, Juvia simply shakes her head.

"Lets go collect shells," Lucy said

* * *

"Its time for lunch!" Macao-sensei said. All the students cheered happily as they ran to the barbecue. Lucy and Levy sat down and ate, but Juvia wasn't there

"Hey... Where's Juvia?"

Juvia sat by the beach away from the sight of her friends, she sat with her knees tucked in and arms resting on top of them, both hands holding a shoulder. She hears movement behind and she looks, Juvia sees Gray and Natsu running on the beach, and the pink haired boy complaining as usual. Juvia sets her head on her arms and sighs in defeat. The slight movement of sand was heared beside her, Juvia lifts her head up. She didn't look but if she did, Juvia would see Gray running towards her, he walked and finally Juvia glanced over and saw Gray next to her.

"The place where you got hit... Is it feeling better now?" Juvia stares at him wide eyed, she sits up straight and shakes her head no. Gray stares at her for a second and turns around, he starts to walk off

_"I always thought... That I was only looking at Gray's back and face" _Juvia sighs and draws in the sand, she looks back towards Gray a frown apparent on her face. Once again she sees his back, spacing out she drew her Gray chibi. Juvia stands up and watches him run away, she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him here, Juvia's eyes widen and a slight blush creeps up on her face. And without thinking she opened her mouth.

"Gray-kun!" she yelled at him, he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Good Luck means a lot

**Why you guys no review T_T **

**Am I updating too fast, 5 in two days is too fast!?**

**I would be happy...**

**OR! Are you guys mad the chapters are short?**

**WHATEVER! Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia stared at him wide-eyed and mouth a gap, he stared back slightly blushing. Juvia looked away feeling herself blush, slowly she looked back at him wanting to see his face again. _"By mistake, I called out his name..." _Gray looked down.

"Yes..." He said, Juvia stared at him but only the sound of the ocean was heard.

"Yes?" Gray said again, this time a bit unsure. It all clicked in her head.

_"Ah..." _She thought processing _"I-I want to... Say something..." _Gray glanced to the side blushing awkwardly, Juvia just stared down thinking and struggling. The boy turned around and started walking away.

_"Gray-kun... Not to his silhouette. Not to his profile. I hope..."_ Juvia desperately kneels down and splashes the salty water _"That he will turn around and look at me." _when he continues walking her splashing increases, Juvia takes a step forward and slips into the water. She lands on her knees and caught herself with her hands, Gray turns around and stares at her slightly confused. Juvia tilted her head to the left as the raven haired boy walks towards her.

Gray held out his hand offering help but as she reached up to take it, Gray swings his arm up realizing what he was doing. He glared at his hand awkwardly and puts his hand back out for her. CAW! CAW! The two look towards the ocean shocked and saw three seagulls fighting over food intensely. Only the sound of seagulls fighting was heard, after a bit of watching Juvia stands up without the help of Gray. She drains out the water from her clothes as Gray looks over and crosses his arms over each other. He looks away while she stares down.

Juvia glances over at his face _'"..His profile. But... as we stand here looking at the same ocean. Same landscape. We feel the same ocean on our feet, I remember... I really do like his profile...Like..."_

_"Juvia."_ Lucy's words echo in her mind _"Do you like Gray-kun?" _Juvia blushes and finally it all comes so clear.

_'Lu-chan... How did you know?"_ And as they stood there in a comfortable silence, Natsu ran over, ruining the whole moment. "GRRRR~AAAAYYYY!" The pink haired boy pointed accusingly at Gray.

"Why are you resting here by yourself!?" Natsu said obviously pissed off "And with Juvia-chan too!?" Gray looked at him annoyed

"You're the one who's late." the raven haired boy sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes at Natsu, Gray pated Natsu's pocket's, looking for something

"What are you doing!? No, DONT!" Gray pulls out a bottle of Tabasco "You stopped training for the volleyball match.."

"SO! We're on vacation today! Drinking one bottle won't hurt me!" Gray looked at him with disgust

"It will..." A surge of energy rushed through Gray "ALRIGHT! Then the goal for this next match is first place!" Determination rushed through Gray's veins

"You really do like winning" Natsu said "And you hate losing..."

Juvia watched again as Gray walked off, Natsu running ahead. She blushed and with her new found feelings, there was courage.

"Good Luck.." She said just as Gray was starting to run, Juvia watched as he continued to run. All of her efforts failed, the bluenette looked down sadly but still kept Gray in the corner of her eye. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, Gray turned around fully

"Yes!" right after he said it he froze and his face went red, and started breaking out in cold sweat. Gray quickly turned around and dashed away from her.

_"Gray-kun. His face got so red and he's running so fast..." _She stared at where he previously stood, but Lucy and Levy ran towards her breaking her train of thought.

"Juvia~" Levy said running up to her, she blushed and smiled happily "We saw it."

"We saw." Said Lucy

"What's with the "good luck"?!"

"Whats with the "Yes!"?" Lucy said "When was the last time you talked to a boy?" Juvia thought back to kindergarten when a boy offered her a crawdad, which she responded with a sad no. Levy shook her head

"No! We don't need to think about this!" Levy giggles

"We left you some food," Lucy said about to walk to the barbecue, but Juvia shakes her head no

"Do you not like barbecue?" The blonde said confused, Levy looks away with a far away look in her eyes.

"Lucy, If you're in love then you won't be hungry." Juvia rests her head on Lucy's shoulder closing her eye's in deep thought. Lucy moves away and pat's the bluenette's head

"Hm? What's wrong?" Juvia blushes and looks down

"...You guys... Knew a long time ago, right?" Lucy stares at her mouth lightly a gap, while Levy stares at her with sparkly eyes

"You finally noticed Juvia!"

Although the three girls were in Group B, they were cheering for Group A which had Gray and Natsu. And when they sat down to watch the match, the boys from Group B stared at Gray, who was in total game mode. Everyone else in his group was spacing out, until they saw Juvia sit down to watch the game. A rush of energy flood through them, hoping to impress her

"Time for battle everyone!"

"Yeah!"

Gray glanced back at them as if they are idiots, and as the game started someone accidentally hit the ball towards Levy, She picked it up and handed it to Juvia

"Give the ball to Gray-kun" She said whispering, everyone ran over

"JUVIA-CHAN!" Lucy's eye twitched and she takes the ball making the boys retreat due to their irrational fear of Lucy. They sent Gray to get it and as they did, the blonde handed the volleyball back to Juvia. She stood up as he walked over to her with a slight blush. They stared at each other for a moment, but than the guys saw Juvia with it

"Hurry up Gray!" One shouted harshly

"Shut up, don't yell" Natsu said

"Besides, Juvia-chan doesn't talk much."

"So there's no way she will talk with a guy." Juvia's eyes slightly widened as Gray stared at her blushing. Juvia tossed him the ball and he nodded to her as a thanks, and walked back to the game. Natsu went up to him

"Are you mad?"

"Huh? What?" Gray said annoyed, the pink haired boy quickly changed the topic

"Nothing! Winning is our goal!" Gray put back his game face on

"Right!"

Five minutes into the game, Gray did two spikes and 3 blocks, and it brought them into the lead

"Impressive- They're winning already." Levy said smiling "Hey Juvia?" Lucy glances at her friend and saw blush on her cheeks and even though she wasn't smiling, Juvia had happiness written all over her and that was a usual smile

"Juvia, you're still smiling." Levy looks over at the match and saw a smiling and laughing Gray

"Was Gray-kun having that much fun during the last match?" Juvia shakes her head no and Lucy looks over at him

"He seems different now!" Lucy said, a bunch of giggles were heard from Levy "Hey- Levy, you're laughing to much."

"That's because," Gray dives down and saves the ball "Juvia, she" Levy giggled again "said that to him. She cheered for Gray-kun, that 'Good luck' seems to have a special effect!" Lucy smiled and leaned back, rolling her eyes

"Oh, really? Isn't he the same as the first match?"

"Lu-chan..." Levy said sweat dropping

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	7. Why so quiet?

**I found my reviewerrrrss!**

**YAY! Thank you all! **

**In my opinion this is one of my FAVORITE chapters! **

**you'll see why, :) evil smiirrkk!**

-_-_-_-The Next Day-_-_-_-

Lucy and Levy sat in their usual seats while Juvia stood a little behind them, the blonde of the three smiled happily

"School outings are so great!"

"But starting now all we have is school. I've got no motivation at all." Levy said sounding bored

"How unlike you..." Lucy said

"Gray-kun! I brought back some souvenirs!" Ultear said to Gray as she chased him down the hallway, Natsu leading the way

"There she is..." Levy said, sweat dropping

"Starting every morning, there's a kind of 'Don't bother me' Aura..." Juvia stared at the scene that takes place in the hallway, she leaves the classroom following them

"Oh boy.." Lucy said sighing, Levy simply giggled happily

"Okay...She's gone." Natsu said tiredly, Gray sat beside him panting "We just got from our trip too." Natsu stared at Gray angrily "Just go out with her, why don't you?"

"Are you insane!?"

"Don't be shy. Do you hate Ultear-senpai?"

"Buzz off."

"A guy like you going out with a girl like her, she'll be the one to lead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying this is for your own good. Think about it!" A smile spread across the pinkette's face "If you were to go out with a girl like you, what would happen? First you'd go see a movie until the end not talking at all, and then saying good bye." Gray rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as he stood up

"I don't need a girlfriend!"

"geez..." Natsu stood up and as they were about to leave their hiding spot, they see Juvia standing there "Ah! It's Juvia-chan! What are you doing here?" Juvia stares at him "Ah, I forgot you don't like talking." Grays eyes widen and he glances at her to see her watching him, the raven haired man blushes and wraps his arm around his best friends neck dragging him away

'We're going to be late for homeroom."

"Hey!" When the two boys were out of of ear shot from Juvia, Natsu looks over at Gray

"A date with Juvia-chan... Even if she doesn't speak it's alright!" Gray glances at Natsu a blush still apparent on his face

"Juv...Juvia-san really doesn't talk to boys?" Natsu stops walking and looks at Gray unhappily

"Why are you asking that question?" Gray looks away and Natsu starts walking agin "Bookworm definitely said something to you, didn't she?" As they walked past the other classroom, Gray looked in and saw the back of Juvia

_"Doesn't like to talk?" _

Gray and Natsu walk into their class, and Natsu heaved a heavy sigh. Lisanna looks at him and smiles

"Natsu-kun... You look awful so early in the morning"

"Really popular..."

"Huh? What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"I'm asking what kind of guys do girls like?" Gray sits down at his seat, while Lisanna was caught off guard with the question

"Of course Gentle and kind boys are the best." Cana hops into the conversation

"Lisanna, your crazy he has to be a good drinker and cold!" soon all the girl were in the conversation.

Juvia clicked in his brian, and around and around she went in his head. Juvia took up all of his thoughts like a clock and finally the gong in his head went off _"Good luck."_ The school bell rang making everyone sit down as Macao-sensei walked in, Gray blushes and glanced out the window

-_-_-_-(nearing the end of)Lunch-_-_-_-

Juvia drank her apple juice quietly in the court yard, she saw Gray and Natsu walk side by side in to the school building. Ultear ran over to her panting

"Hey, you!" She held a cell phone keychain in her hand "Do you know where Gray-kun went?" Juvia shook her head "Seriously where did he go?" Ultear started to leave but the bluenette stood up and grabbed her arm

"Annoying." Juvia said simply

"EH!? HUH!? WHAT? EHHH!? YOU SPOKE! And the first thing you said is 'Annoying'!? Before, when I asked you if you hated me you shook your head no didn't you?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Juvia pointed at the window in the hallway and Ultear looked over and saw Gray and Natsu."Ah! Gray-kun!" the black haired girl glared at the beauty "You knew he'd be here? Ugh! You sure do know how to make people angry!" Juvia nodded and with that Ultear started running away happily "WOOHOO! The final sprint!

Juvia grabbed her hand again pulling her back "What? What are you doing!? Let go!" Ultear looked at Juvia and saw no emotion but girl instinct told her

"If you don't let go, I'll consider you my rival." Juvia stared at her not letting go, the bell rang but the bluenette still didn't budge

"HUUHHHHHHH?!" Ultear said bewildered _"Crap! What should I do Mizumi de Hitode is my love rival! This dosent look good for me..." _Ultear gulps _"no! I'm cute too!" _She looks at Juvia _"so... Cute..." _

Ultear remembered her advantage "huhuhu... What can a kid like you do?" the raven haired girl crosses her arms "You just shake or nod your head. You aren't worthy to be my rival." Ultear smiles happily at Juvia's widened eyes and shocked face _"That's right if it's this girl, there shouldn't be a problem." _

"Well you work hard. But the only person who can go out with Gray-kun is me."

-_-_-_-After school-_-_-_-

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia started to leave the school building, Juvia saw Gray at his locker. He glances over to her making Juvia blush, her two friends stay back and watch them from afar. Gray looks away blushing as she continued walking towards him, she stops and bows catching Gray off guard. He bows back and Juvia bows again making him repeat, Levy sighs

"What are they doing?" As Juvia was coming up from a bow she banged the back of her head on the lockers, Juvia just stood there unsure what to do while Gray stared at her wide-eyed. Levy was covering her eyes shaking in nervousness and Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"..Are...You okay?" Juvia's eyes widen and she opens her mouth with a slight smile, a blush reaching her cheek bones. Gray just stared for awhile but soon a small smile crept on his face, Lucy and Levy gasp in shock and as soon as he leaves they walk over to her

"Juvia~" Levy squeals happily, but the beauty just spaces out blushing

* * *

Gray walks into the dojo and Natsu turns around seeing him he frowns

"You're really late."

"That's not true." Natsu looks at the raven haired boys belt

"Hey..."

"Now what?"

"Your belt is tied badly..." Gray looks down and sees a terrible knot, he unties and when he starts to redo it he ties it too tight and groans in pain. Natsu bursts out in laughter

"Something is terribly wrong with you!"

"20 laps around the school! Natsu you get 25!"

"WHAT!"

They started running silently but when Natsu saw Juvia standing at the schools entrance with Lucy beside her and Levy running out with two books he smiled

"It's Juvia-chan!" he looks around and see's everyone staring at her

"Amazing, everyone's looking at her." another guy talks

"Because she's super cute!"

"She dosent speak or smile. That mysterious part of her is good too"

"That's true" Natsu said staring "Well, from our point of view she can only exist from far away. Thats why she's a Mizumi de Hitode." Natsu looks back at his friend who was staring at Juvia

"Gray can look too!"

"I'm not!"

"Come on, don't be shy!"

_"Mizumi de Hitode... speaking or smiling... Existing at a distance... What is that?_

-_-_-_-Next Day-_-_-_-

Natsu and Gray sat at their usual spot for lunch, both sitting there eating bento's

"Today, Ultear-senpai didn't come. Perhaps she's tired of you?" no response

"Are you listening?" Natsu looks up to the roof to see Juvia leaning up against the railing

"Ah, There's Juvia-chan! Speaking of which, Bookworm told me they always eat lunch on the roof." Natsu waves his hand toward's them "Will they see us?" Gray's eyes widen

"Don't do that!" The pink haired boy stops and looks at him sighing

"Whats wrong? Is that bad? Just what are you thinking" Natsu reaches into his pocket

"I forgot my phone... I'll be back." The pinkette stands up and walks off leaving Gray alone with his thoughts. He looks up at the roof to see Juvia but quickly turns away

_"Can't get carried away..." _Juvia looks down at him and walks back to her friends _"I've only spoken to her a few times. But... Why does she only speak to me?_" He looked in the corner of his eye to see her walking off, he was about to turn away but Natsu came back in time to see it

"You're looking." Gray jumps

"That's not true!" Natsu rolls his eye's

"Then what were you looking at?" The raven haired boy looks around and sees a butterfly

"I'm looking at a butterfly."

* * *

**Props for those who get the ending!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Lunch and Joy

**Hello again~ **

**Sorry I would have updated sooner but Crazy weekend!**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

_"I really don't understand girls."_

Gray and Natsu were running their usual laps, but than the pink-haired idiot points out the blue haired beauty

"Ah! It's Juvia-chan!" She hears it and turns around, looking at the two boys, Juvia see's Gray and bow's her head. The raven haired boy nods his head back in response but Natsu got the wrong idea.

"Is Juvia-chan bowing in this direction!? She's saying hello to me right!?"

_"It's not you stupid." _Gray thinks as he continues to run past her _"Well, maybe she was saying hello to Natsu. What was I doing just now? Is that the normal me...?" _They get back to the Dojo and they're almost done with spars _"I... Did I misunderstand? Humiliation!"_

"The last match will be Gray vs. Droy" They both meet at the mats and get in ready positions _"This isn't like me at all. I need to concentrate!" _Droy throws a punch and Gray dodges it skillfully, the match goes on _"That's right. The things I don't understand, even if I obsess over them, they won't progress." _Gray swings his foot up and kicks Droy down _"Alright."_

"Gray wins!" He smiles and wipes the sweat away, a big grin spreading across his face _"we're done!"_

Lisanna goes up to Natsu and Gray, holding a stack of school composition books. She stretched a hand out

"Gray-kun and Natsu-kun, before you go to lunch please hand in your notes to me." Natsu grins

"Do you need any help?"

"No I can handle it," Natsu grabs the books from her hand forcefully

"Come on now!" They all fall to the floor, Lisanna sighs. Gray and Natsu crouch down and start picking them up

"I'm sorry Lisanna!" She rolled her eyes and when they all get picked Gray takes them

"We'll take them as a sorry," Natsu takes half

"Thank you!" Lisanna said happily

They start walking down the hall quietly and Natsu spots a certain bluenette, he smiles happily

"Juvia-chan!" Levy turns to him and smiles

"Hi Natsu!"

"Bookworm are you going to the roof for lunch today too?"

"Yup yup!"

"Must be nice having a lunchbox... I only have tabasco..." Gray continues walking and in the corner of Levy's eye she see's Juvia looking at him

"AHHHHHHH" She screams making Natsu and Lucy jump

"EH! Wha-What is it?" She holds out some yen

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you buy us a few cans of Starbuck's caramel frappuccino at the vendy?" He stares at it for a moment than smiles

"Leave it to me!" he takes the yen and shoves it into his pocket

"Then we'll wait for you on the roof!" Gray stops and his eyes widen. All of the composition notes drop to the ground in shock, he kneels down and starts picking them up, Natsu starts walking to him and dosent notice he's crouching

"Hey, bookworm asked me to buy something" He looks down at him "What are you doing?" Gray stands up and rolls his eyes, a big grin spread across Natsu's face

"Isn't this a good opportunity to have lunch with the Mizumi de Hitode and.. Bookworm, oh and... umm Luigi!" he blushes Gray looks at him slightly confused

"Is it?" A thought occurs to Natsu

"Do you think they'll want some bread, maybe a melon roll!?"

"They wont want that..."

"They do, they do! Great!"

Gray and Natsu stood outside the door to the roof holding the three frappuccino's and a couple flavored rolls, the pinkette gulped nervously and Gray looks at him

"You go by yourself." he turns around and starts to leave but Natsu grabs his tie

"We're going together, to see Juvia-chan! And Lucy..."

"What do you mean?" The pinkette opens the door and the first thing both of them see is Juvia leaning up against the railing, she turns around and looks at Gray, shock written on her face. He looks down, Levy looks up at the boys

"There you are Natsu!" the said boy drops all of the rolls and sets down the drinks.

"This is for you girls!"

"Really?" Lucy says doubtfully

"YAY!" Levy grabs her drink and a random roll, Gray walks off a little bit and leans up against the wall. Lucy see's a melon flavored roll

"Juvia, there's a Melon flavor." Juvia turns to them and walks over to the group. She picks up the roll

"You like Melon flavor!"

_"Natsu are you a girl?"_ Gray says to himself, Natsu looks over and glares at him

"Gray, come and sit here too!" Levy laughs

"That's right!" he stands up straight and Lucy looks at him. She reaches for her drink and tries to open it but fails

"I can't open this!" Lucy puts it out in Gray's direction "Can you open this for me?" He takes it and opens it easily and hands it back to her

"Thanks.. As expected of a boy..." Levy looks at a struggling Juvia, who was having the same problem as Lucy "Juvia needs help too." Gray looks away

"Natsu..." The pinkette smiles "I can open it for you." Levy takes the bottle and holds it out for Gray

"I'm asking Gray to do it. Please?" Natsu pouts as the raven haired boy opens it swiftly

"Give it to Juvia please!" She smiles but the smile soon disappears when he shoves it in her face

"AH!" Gray turned around and walked to the railing "For some reason, he seems to be conscious of Juvia." Levy said happily

"Now way." Said Natsu "Well, other boys might be... But that guy... Gray isn't concerned about girls at all." Juvia looked down and Levy bit her lip

"Maybe it's because he focuses all his time on judo?!" She said desperately

"Me too!"

"T-Then his family consists of all boys?"

"Me too!"

"umm... Then why is he like that?" Lucy said

"That guy.. How do I sat it? He's rather slow. But when he focuses on one thing he's super serious." Juvia looks over at him

"Is that so..." Levy said, Gray sighed and glanced back at Juvia. He walked over to the roof door and opened it, Natsu looked at him

"Eh, Gray?"

"I'm going back."

"What?" Gray walked down the stairs while Natsu ran to the door "Why!? Wait! Don't just leave me alone!" Natsu started to leave but poked his head out of the door frame "Good bye!" Levy waved

"Okay, Bye!" The pinkette red up to him

"what's wrong?"

"...it" Gray mumbled, Natsu sighed

"What?"

"I need to snap out of it!" He screams angrily

_"Snap out of it. Snap out of it!"_

"This is a match between Gray and Natsu" Natsu smiles

"HAHA! Yes, finally!" The two boys meet on the mat, and Gildarts blew the whistle starting the match. It starts off with both of them fighting strong

_"Snap out of it... I need to... I won't misunderstand again." _Natsu kicks Gray in the face making him fall to the ground, everyone stare in shock, usually their matches are long and end in a draw but this one was barely a minute

"Natsu wins!" The pinkette throws his arms up in victory

"I defeated Gray!" The raven haired boy stared at the ceiling in a daze, Natsu walks up to him as he sat up "Are you okay?" The boy remains silent

"Say something..." Laxus walks up to them

"Tch, regretting it?" He smirks and continues walking

"I'm dizzy..." Gray says holding his head

"Are you okay?" The raven haired boy closes his eyes and reopens them

"I'm fine." He says angrily, Gray sighs and looks up

_"On that rooftop, I could only see the place where Natsu and I eat. The only thing I could understand..." _A flash of Juvia on the railing went through his head _"understand that..." _Gray shakes his head _"There's no such thing!" _Natsu stares at him

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Calm down would you?!" Natsu furrows his brow

"You're injured."

"What?!" Gray says confused

"UWAAA! This is bad! Why are you smiling" The raven haired boy didn't understand the smile either

"_I understood that... My heart was filled with unexplainable joy." _Natsu looks at Gildarts

"Sensei! Gray is-"

"I said I'm fine!"

* * *

**This one took like 8 hours because I got distracted**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. The Fast and the Unspoken!

**Sorry, I was up camping! Short Hiatus, anywho~**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please Review!**

As Levy, Lucy, and Juvia were leaving the classroom with their lunch boxes, they saw Gray and Natsu. Levy smiles

"Are you going to the store now?" Natsu returns her smile

"Nope! Today we have lunch boxes!" Gray walks past them, Juvia followed him with her eyes. Levy's smile soon turned fake

"Is that so..." Natsu smiles, Lucy walks past him towards the roof. Levy frowns in her head _"Why him!?..." _Lucy turns around sighing

"Wanna have lunch together today?" Natsu eyes widen

"EHH!? Can we?" He said anxiously

"Of course!" Levy said, the pink haired boy smiles and gives a thumbs up

"Then I'll go find the OTHER-" He reaches out and grabs Gray's shoulder "dude and meet with you later so that WE can have lunch together!"

"Then we'll go first!" She says waving happily

"Alright!" Levy turned to Juvia a small smile on her face

"That's good Juvia-chan!" She whispers, the bluenette nodded with a pink tint grazing her small cheek.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and Levy all sat on the roof with the red picnic blanket underneath them. Gray leaned up against the roofs entry wall and watched as the four of them talked and laughed happily. Well all of them except Juvia, who sat the closest to Gray out of the picnic blanket group. Levy looked at the two of them unhappily, but an idea rose to her head

"Hey, Natsu?" The pinkette looks up from his food smiling "Wanna go to the store, we can buy drinks... and stuff?" Levy suggested

"Want me to go buy everything for you guys?"

"You're so nice?" Levy says with fake flattery

"Nah! I need to go buy some more tabasco anyways!" Lucy looks at him

"Buy me some bread.." They hand Natsu some money but as soon as he dashed out Levy grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her up

"We shouldn't leave him alone! Let's go with him Lucy!" Lucy frowns and lets Levy pull her up.

"True... Alright I'll go..." The two girls left the roof and silence rang through, Juvia stared down at her food with no expression. Gray chewed silently, and quickly, Juvia glanced at him as he closed his bento with the top. Her gaze slightly faltered when she felt blush creeping up her face. Juvia looked back at him and stared.

_"Gray-kun eats very fast.." _The raven haired boy clenched his jaw and felt nervous suddenly _"...Ah... His running is also very fast..." _Gray felt himself blush and the more she stared the more awkward he felt _"...Today's weather... is not bad." _

Juvia's gaze and thoughts stopped, she looked back down at her food sadly _"It's obvious that we could chat normally. Gray-kun..." _A cold breeze swept through

_"What's on you're mind when we're alone together?" _

Gray sighs, not wanting the nagging silence anymore "...The weather... is nice..." Juvia glance's at him and after a moment she nods happily a lot, Gray blushes but a small frown was on his lips

"Ah..." a brief moment of nothing "The weather is really nice!" He finished, Juvia nodded again. Than silence over took them again, Gray looks at the blue haired beauty than at her barely eaten bento. A topic rose to mind

"...I feel apologetic..." Juvia looks at him with wide eyes "When I'm eating with your friends. But I..." Gray's stare broke and he looked at his hand which were folded together on his lap. Things went a bit darker, and he noticed someone was looming over him. Gray looked up and saw Juvia standing just two feet away from him, his eyes slightly widen as the wind flutters her shiny blue hair and school skirt

"...Compared to before... You eat... A lot..." heat crept up his face at her words "...Faster. Are you in a rush or something?" Juvia looks down sadly, Gray stared at her

"N-No... This is how I normally eat..." The raven haired boy looks down in embarrassment "How can I explain... This kind of experience... I'm not really used to it..." Juvia blushes

"...I hope you get used to it..." Gray's eyes widen and his blush got brighter, his hands clenched together

"...Yeah." He choked out

The rooftop door opened and a smiling Levy walked in "We're back!" When they walked in, Juvia was already back in her seat with the same vacant expression. The two girls stared at the scene unhappily, Levy walks over to Gray and frowns

"Gray! You eat so fast!" The raven haired boy ignores the comment and looks at Natsu

"Hurry up and eat! We need to go for a run," Natsu frowns

"Yeah..."

The two boys leave after goodbyes and as soon as the door closes Levy looks at Juvia sadly "I'm sorry Juvia..." The beauty shakes her head no, and silently she stands up and walks over to the railing and after a moment of waiting, Juvia see's Gray and Natsu running their usual laps. Levy glance's at Juvia nervously

"Juvia.. Just now, we... Did we bring you inconvenience?" The said bluenette turns to Levy and shakes her head "Really? You should tell us if there's something?!"

Juvia looks down and thinks for a moment, she turns back to the railing and looks at Gray's walking figure. _"Just what am I supposed to do... to get closer to you?" _The red returns to her cheeks, Gray suddenly stop's walking

"I like..." Levy stares at her in sympathy, and Juvia watched as Gray turned around to look at her. Juvia's eye's widen looking at him stare at her with a blank expression, with wind whipping her hair and skirt, with Juvia's knuckles turn white from gripping the railing so tight and with a small shaky breath and the bluenette looking down in defeat and with Gray's gaze not faltering, Juvia finishes her unspoken feelings "...you."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	10. The Early Bird Catches the Gray-kun

**:D Hallo! Again! **

**This one is like a filler, kind of... **

**It won't be very long and will mainly be Juvia's thoughts**

**_ So enjoy!**

* * *

Beep beep beep beep beep

Juvia's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock, she let the annoying beeping continue as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Finally she hit the off button and left her bed, Juvia walked to the bathroom and washed her face, she brushed her blue hair until it was perfect. Juvia changed into her school uniform and walked downstairs.

The bluenette sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her breakfast, her mom turned the corner and smiled at Juvia

"Good morning Juvia. You're up early today." Her mom sat at the table "I've already bought honeydew bread for lunch." She watched as her daughter ate her food quickly and run upstairs to brush her teeth. A thought came to head as she came back down

"...Juvia, don't tell me you want to go to school...?" right as she spoke it, the doorbell rang making them jump

"Juvia!" Lucy's voice was heard from the other side of the door, Juvia's mom looked at Juvia as she walked to the door

"You're 20 minutes earlier than usual," Juvia said nothing making her mom laugh, the bluenette opened the front door and was greeted by Lucy. Her mom appeared by the doorway "Good morning, Lucy. Is there something up today?"

"No, not at all." The blonde said, Juvia's mom looked at her daughter to see blushing cheeks, she leans into Lucy

"...Lucy... What happened to Juvia... That forced her to go to school?"

"If it's forced, there'd be no need to leave so early right? She's doing well in school." Lucy looks over to see Juvia already walking off "Ah! Wait for me!" Lucy ran off leaving a stunned mother in her tracks, she stops suddenly and turns around with a smile

"It'll be alright. In my opinion, Juvia enjoys school's life very much."

Lucy leans in towards Juvia after a while of walking and smiles "What's up with yesterdays text saying 'I'll start going to school early starting tomorrow." The bluenette blushes in response.

When they get to school campus, Juvia starts looking around turning her head in all directions. Her eyes meet two boys dressed in a karate gi, but when one turns around she sighs in disappointment that it's not Gray. Juvia continues walking through her usual route, but by the time she sits down at her seat she saw no Gray or Natsu.

Levy ran in looking exasperated "Good morning! Sorry I'm late!" she smirked at Juvia "Did you see Gray-kun? You were so eager to come and meet him." Levy stops when she see's Juvia looking downcast

"Don't tell me..."

"We didn't see him today." Lucy says blandly, Levy gasps and presses herself to the window

"LIAR! You can't see him from here?" She say's angrily

"He's not even there." Levy's mood switches to her usual carefree attitude

"Let's have lunch together again!" Juvia nods

_"Every day, I" _The three girls leave their classroom to transfer to a different one _"After waking up, wash my face, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, go to school with Aya"_ Juvia's eyes widen when she sees the back of Gray _"And when I arrive at school, the gentle Levy is happy from a short math lesson" _Juvia see's Grays lips turn up in a small smile, she spaces out _"Everyday... After waking up" _

Images of Gray's various expression pass through her mind _"This face comes to mind"_

The three girls watch as Gary walks into the classroom and sit down at his desk, Juvia looks at Natsu who was talking to a group of girls and than back to Gray who was talking to one guy. Relief rushed through Juvia _"Not together with girls..._

_Is it possible... For lunchtime to come sooner..."_

* * *

"Ah! It's group B's physical education lesson." Levy said pointing out the window "Come and have a look Juvia." The beauty walked to the window and immediately found Gray in the crowd, she blushed and leaned on Levy's shoulder making the short girl smile

"There's still an hour before lunchtime."

Juvia watched Gray from behind Levy's shoulder _"Will he smile..." _as if on cue a toothy grin spread across his face

_"I like it most when I see that smiling face of his..."_

"Ah... He's smiling... What could he be talking about?" Juvia blushed and hugged Levy suddenly, making her jump

"Ah! Juvia?!" Levy looks at her smiling slightly "Was your heart moved by his smiling face?"

"So cute~" Lucy said smiling at the two, Juvia peeked at Gray from behind Levy's shoulder tan quickly hid in embarrassment. She looked once more, a smile forming on her lips

_"The person... I like..." _

-_-_-_-Lunchtime-_-_-_-

Levy stared at the door frowning that the boy's were late "Seriously... It's time to eat." Natsu burst through the door sweating

"Sorry, Sorry! Because the P.E lesson was delayed we're running a little late!" He said running in with Gray behind him

"They came..." Lucy says rolling her eyes.

They sat down and Natsu pulled out a bento, Levy smiles "You're having a bento today!"

"Oh, yeah, wonder what it could be...?" He opens it to reveal a *Japanese flag bento "WOAH! What a pathetic Bento!"

"You're dad is so interesting..."

"Even though I fought with him yesterday, this is WAY too far! He's so domineering..."

"Ah.. That." Gray said sitting down next to Natsu

"So you joined to conversation... What a rare scene." Natsu said, Gray simply ate in response "You're not speaking anymore?" Gray said nothing, making the pink haired boy shrugged

"Anyways, when I started high school My dad and I had a fight and he made me a bento. I was happy until I opened it to see that-"

"It was the opposite of a japanese flag bento." Gray said cutting Natsu off

"HEY! Don't steal the punchline!"

"Everyone laughed so hard..." Gray said looking up, Levy tilted her head in confusion

"What's the opposite of a japanese flag bento?" Natsu growled

"Instead of a prune in the middle with rice surrounding it, my bento had a spoonful of rice in the middle and Prunes filling the rest!" Levy bursts out laughing

"Your dad is the best!"

_"Today" _A slight smile formed on Juvia's lips _"was the first time Gray-kun became part of the group" _Juvia broke out in a big smile towards Gray _"and chatted just like the other's." _Gray stared at her wide eyed and mouth slightly a gap, Natsu who wasn't even looking Juvia to see the smiling beauty saw Gray staring at her with that expression. Natsu started to look but Gray went very serious and grabbed Natsu's neck by the arm and made him unable to look at her.

"It hurts!" Juvia's smiling broke and now she stared at him slightly blushing "Whats with that all of a sudden!? That really hurt!" Natsu said once Gray released his grip, the raven haired boy simply looked away keeping his poker face

"Hey! Why are you all so quiet?" he said noticing all of the girls staring at Gray in shock

_"Tomorrow, I will like you even more."_

* * *

**I lied this isn't short! But it was cute :)**

**Review please!**

***Japanese Flag Bento- A bento full of rice and only a red prune in the middle _**


	11. Rain

**Hallo again! **

**One of my favorite chapters :3**

* * *

_"I went to school early today, hoping to use this chance to see Gray-kun even though there has been no development, I still want to reach school earlier. On these resting days, Could we reach tomorrow faster? Every day, every week, I'm always hoping for this. The first year's first semester will be ending soon."_

Juvia stared at the wide open sky on the roof with Lucy and Levy on each side of her, Levy was currently fanning herself a circle fan and Lucy was eating.

"It's SOOOOOOO HOOOOTTTTTT!" Levy groaned

"It's summer." Lucy said simply "There's still some time left before summer vacation, wanna get a part time job?"

"Ah, sounds good. A part time job, huh?" After a moment of silence Levy frowns "NO, NO! Summer vacation should be filled with fun and exciting things to do!" She shows her fan which was actually an advertisement for the fireworks festival

"Especially things like this. Here look." Lucy and Juvia look at the fan "A fireworks festival!"

"Levy, I'm glad to see that you're so excited" Lucy looks at Juvia "But you two have extra math lessons."

"LU-CHAN~~~~! Math cant be helped with extra lessons." The blonde scoffs

"That's what Juvia always says too. Levy you're only good at english right?" Levy nods

"3 days should be enough. Let's work hard together, Juvia!" The beauty nods happily

"you..." Lucy sighs "I thought you had 6 days of lesson's?" Levy ignore's the comment and looks at the door

"The karate club's training should still be in progress that's not good right?" Juvia nods

"Definitely not." Lucy said, the roof's door opened and Natsu walks in to see the girls leaning against the roofs entry wall

"What? What are you talking about?" Levy smiles as she looks at him

"Natsu, do you have extra lessons too?"

"No, we just have club activities instead." the short girl frowns

"So that's how it is..." The pink haired boy looks at her

"Math?"

"ding ding ding..." Levy says sarcastically, it starts drizzling

"It's raining,"

"Welcome to summer." Lucy says, Juvia looks at the door as Gray walks in

"Hey!" Levy gets everyones attention on her as she held up the fireworks festival fan "Wanna go to the fireworks festival, Together?"

"Woah! Yeah!" Natsu says happily "When? What time?! Where do we meet up?"

"we're not going to the fireworks festival" Lucy says glancing at Juvia "It's really crowded and Juvia doesn't like to be around a lot of people."

"What if she wears a mask?" Natsu suggests, making Lucy sigh

"She's always gonna have to wear the mask? Why does she have to be the only one to wear a mask"

"Do you want to go Gray?" The raven haired boy stares ahead than finally says

"I won't be going." He looks down "Those kind of places are... dangerous." Juvia looks down hiding her disappointed face

"Well, thats true." Levy says, the rain stops suddenly "It stopped!" she opens up her blanket and sets it out "Okay~ Let us eat!"

_"Even though though it's summer vacation, I still want to go to school earlier" _

"Ultear, lets hang out over the vacation!" Meredy said as she walked over to her friend in the classroom

"Sorry, but I'm going to be busy with my new boyfriend." Meredy stares at her in shock

"Eh!? Boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"Should I schedule it in advance or should I just go ahead and confirm it..."

"Don't tell me you're talking about Gray-kun?..."

"Maybe..."

"Aren't you being a bit too forceful? Will it be alright?"

"Maybe." Ultear starts thinking _"Now he's..."_

_Gray's leaning up against a tree, sighing "Ultear-chan hasn't been following me around recently... Does she hate me already? Without her I'll be nothing." Gray's eyes widen in shock "M...My mind is so fix on Ultear-chan... Don't tell me.. I... feel that way towards Ultear-chan.. The first semester will be over soon... Will I be able to see her?" _

_Ultear appears in front of him "Gray-kun..."_

_"Ul...tear...chan.." the said girls pulls out her still ungiven phone chain _

_"Will you accept it?" Gray smiles and takes it_

_"Okay...umm you see... Ultear-chan.. I want to be able to stay in contact with you over the summer... Could you give me you're email?"_

Ultear folds her arms together and smiles triumphantly "And in the end, he would give in to me!" Meredy smiles

"You're so capable!"

"However, if the rival is present, I will not obtain the results I want..."

"Eh!? You have a rival?!"

"Well there aren't any rivals, really" she nods "That child couldn't possibly do anything at all."

_"There's only this summer vacation left! I, Ultear, Must work hard with all my strength"_

* * *

"Wow~ starting tomorrow, our summer vacation starts!" Levy says as they walk to their lockers but they stop when they see Ultear standing by Gray's locker.

"Thats..." Lucy says

"Why is she standing by the first years' lockers?" Levy says they watch as Gray goes towards her or more like go towards his locker "Don't tell me!" The three girls watch from the corner

"I would like to give this to you..." Ultear puts the cellphone keychain forward "Will you accept it?" Gray stares at her in shock

"What are they talking about?" Lucy says quietly

"I'm not sure, but it seems like she wants to give some sort of accessory to Gray-kun" Levy responded

"I.. Don't have a cell phone." Gray says bluntly leaving Ultear completely shocked, he bows and leaves quickly

"Seems like she has no idea what happened just now, but that's a good thing Juvia."

"Wow..." Levy says sweat dropping "She still hasn't given up..."

-_-_-_-The next day-_-_-_-

Levy walks towards Juvia and Lucy as they walked into school, Lucy in plain clothes and Juvia in her uniform "Why are you here Lucy? I thought you don't have extra lessons?"

"I have work at 9, and school is on the way. And I was worried about Juvia."

"Where do you work?"

"Some beef restaurant." Levy looks at Juvia to see her trembling in terror

"Ah! Whats wrong with Juvia!?" Lucy sighs unhappily

"People have been pestering her since we started walking. There are a bunch of weirdos in the summer!"

"Won't going back be a problem!?"

"Nope, besides Juvia is afraid of going back alone anyway." Lucy says glancing at the beauty "I'm only working for 3 hours, so let's walk home together"

"So tiring..." The blonde starts to walk off

"Send me a message, bye!"

"Good luck with your job!" Levy says waving

* * *

Levy balanced her mechanical pencil on her top lip as Juvia worked hard on the assignment. "Lucy is in the middle of work... She's so lucky... I should start working soon... Or maybe I can fall in love... Juvia..." The bluenette looks over at the short girl with interest

"There's someone you like, even during vacation. There'll be times when you're heart starts to beat fast..." Levy sighs and rests her head on her arms "and as for me... There's nothing. I just have to continue my vacation like this."

The two girls the classroom happily after a days of hard work, Juvia felt her phone vibrate in her bag and reached in.

"Just finished working working, I'm rushing over now :3" Lucy's text said

Levy looks at it and smiles

"Juvia, Lets go wait for Lucy by the gate," They walked to the said place and Levy walked ahead, Juvia stopped and started trembling

"Ah!" Levy said as she looked behind her "I know! I know! Sorry Juvia!" The blue haired beauty started walking with very robotic movements and sneaky like "You don't feel at ease without Lucy..." She walks back to Juvia

"AHH!" A familiar voice said from behind them "You've worked hard Gray-kun!" Juvia and Levy turn around to see Ultear wedging herself between Gray and Natsu with a big grin plastered on her face. Gray looked annoyed and Natsu looked shocked and slightly mad.

"I should continue to force it on you, I got your schedule from the second years~" The raven haired boy dashed off leaving both Ultear and Natsu in his tracks, the black haired girl whips around to Natsu points accusingly at him "You should help me out!"

"eh..."

"I even bet on my vacation!" Juvia watched slightly shocked, but Levy's phone vibrates in her hand, she picks it up

"Hey Lucy, where are you now?"

"I'm almost there. Ah! It's Gray" Levy smiles

"Where are you!?"

"At the back entrance," Levy turns to Juvia

"Juvia, quickly, Go to the back! I hope you'll work hard!" but long before she started, Juvia was gone.

Juvia dashed towards the back, and stopped at the gate. Her trembling started up again but than she caught sight of the all to familiar raven haired boy, rain started pouring lightly. Juvia watched as Gray used his bag as an umbrella, she ran towards him and his retreating figure. The rain got a little worst but nothing stopped her.

Gray felt something pull him back and his eyes widen. He turns around to see Juvia holding the back of his shirt.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Review?**


	12. Okays and Bushes

**Can't believe I'm on chapter 12 already!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The rain trickled as Gray and Juvia ran through the rain, the bluenette never letting go of his polo. They ran until finding a small cement canopy that was connected to the closed entry of a coffee shop. Gray patted his shirt getting rid of excess water, he than folded is arms and looked ahead. Juvia still stood there with her hand holding his shirt, her eyes looked down and blush was creeping up her cheeks.

Gray shifted uncomfortably "So..." Juvia looked at him as he turned his gaze away from her "Extra lessons?" Juvia lets it process than she looked away shyly not saying anything due to embarrassment, Gray looked at her shocked with a bit of blush. Juvia sees a poster taped to the wall, she reads it silently and her eyes widen

to see it's the same fireworks festival Levy was talking about.

Juvia tugs on his shirt and points to the poster _"What should... I say..." _Gray stares at her as her hand slackens and her gaze goes south _"Exactly.." _The rain starts to clear up and everything goes quiet, Gray starts to walk forward but turns around. He bows slightly as a goodbye and continues walking.

Juvia grabs his shirt again yanking him back "hey." Gray looks at her to see she's pointing at the poster again, her arm started shaking making Gray's eyes widen

"Wanna go?" Juvia said, Gray stares at her lets his mind process. Juvia looks down and lets go of his shirt _"I said it..." _

Two guys walk past them and see Juvia they stare at her "Hey look at that girl"

"Super cute!"

"Never mind, that guy must be her boyfriend." Gray glances at them frowning "that guy is so lucky..."

"Those places..." The raven haired boy started "are really crowded. It's better that we not go..." Juvia watches as he starts walking away "...I'll walk you home."

They walk together towards Juvia's house, the bluenette started walking a bit ahead and Gray trailed behind. Soon he was quite a bit back and Lucy walked towards them

"Juvia! You're back."

"Yes... Gray-kun walked me be back..." Juvia said faintly, the blonde looks back at him

"Thanks Gray. I couldn't walk her back myself cause I had work, sorry for the trouble," Gray nods and walks off making Juvia stare at him with melancholy eye's. Levy comes out of nowhere and hugs her

"Juvia! Good job!" She lets go and rubs the back of her hair nervously "...Sorry we saw everything" Juvia blushes "Don't be discouraged, It's alright! But you only said a few words... Maybe he misunderstood!"

"Eh?" Lucy said "What do you mean?" Levy puts two fingers up

"What Juvia said didn't imply 'Two people going together.'. He must have thought that Juvia was going to go alone to the fireworks festival"

"How do you know?

"Eh..." Levy thinks about the time Gray obviously stopped Natsu from seeing the smiling juvia "Because..." She also remembers the 'it's very dangerous' comment from him when she brought up going to the festival "because... If Juvia legitimately invites him, there wouldn't be any reason to reject her.." Levy finally says looking down

"Why?" Lucy says still slightly confused

"I'm sure that all she needs is a little push!" Juvia sighs

"I already tried so hard..."

* * *

In the course of the next couple days, Juvia and Levy worked hard on studies ate lunch and watched as Gray was about to eat but Ultear would rush over to him and try to force him to eat her homemade bento making the other karate members ohh and ahh at him. Gray would reject it but still the girl would persist to make him eat with a smile making Juvia turn away blushing. Finally the lessons were about to end, Levy and Juvia sat in the classroom listening to cicada's chirping. Levy fanned herself with the fireworks festival advertisement while Juvia stared outside

"Extra lessons end today." the short bluenette said but the other one just listened to Ultear shouting for Gray. Levy stopped and rested her head on the palm of her hand "is it okay like this?"

Juvia looked over to see her friend writing on the back of the fan "...Look," Levy held up the fan "Just give him this..." In cute handwriting it said 'Let's both go to the festival together' Juvia took it and stared

_"Both of us... Together..." _The beauty remembered the last time she asked making a small blush form on her cheeks.

Gray turned the water off sighing in relief, in the corner of his eye he saw a certain bluenette watching him from behind a bush. He looked over there to only hear a rustle and Juvia going down. Gray stared in shock, a small pale hand sticks out from the bush holding a circular fan, he jumps and starts walking over slightly confused

"Thank you..." he was about to take it but

"Gray-kun!" Ultear shouts from behind the said guy leaps over the bush and lands next to Juvia. Gray looks over to see her arm still in the bush, holding out the invitation. He grabs her wrist and pulls it out, Juvia blushes right at contact. She looks at him as he sighs in relief, Juvia notices how close they are, just a couple inches apart. Gray still held her wrist lightly but didn't even notice, Juvia felt bubbly and nervous. She dropped the flyer making Gray look over at her, he blushed and let go of her wrist. He grabbed the fan as Juvia stared at him slightly sad. Gray started fanning himself as he panicked, he saw a flash of writing and stopped.

The raven haired boy saw her message, Juvia shifted and looked down as she felt herself blushing "Fireworks.. Wanna go..." Gray looked over at her "both of us... together..." The boy blushed and looked forward, speechless

"Ah..." Gray swallowed nervously and looked around, finally Juvia looked at him making Gray drop his head

"Okay..."

* * *

**I am not posting the next chapter until I get 8 reviews _ **

**You guys aren't reviewing! So my punishment for you is having to wait for their first date! I'll upload 2 in one day if there is 10 reviews! Love you!**

**~Cece-Chan~**


	13. Fireworks and Lying

**Thank you so much for a grand total of 20 REVIEWS! That's double the amount of how much I aimed for! Thank Mabello for 12 of them!**

**As promised I will upload 2 chapters, but since you doubled the amount- YOU GET 4! _ Be prepared, because you're in for a lot of cuteness!**

* * *

Gray sat on his floor staring at the fireworks festival fan that laid on his round coffee table. He stared at the writing and finally his eyes landed on the heart at the end, it was a normal heart but a smiling face and arms and legs were drawn on it. The more he stared at the creature the more confused he became, Gray heard footsteps on the other side of his door and he quickly hid it underneath the covers of his blanket. His door opened to reveal Natsu

"Gray, I'm coming in!" The pinkette was quick enough to catch sight of Gray hiding something "eh? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" The raven haired boy said whipping around to face his friend

"What's up with you today?" Natsu said walking in "the evening of the fireworks," he held up a vibrating phone "This is Ultear."

"You gave her you're number?"

"No... She got everything on her own!" Natsu walked over to Grays bed and sat on it sighing "My mom asked me to bring Romeo, my little brother, to the fireworks festival. He really caused me so much trouble!" Gray avoided eye contact with his pink haired friend hoping he would drop the subject, but he didn't back down

"So you're not going to the festival?

"No..." Gray said tilting his head. Natsu let out a long exaggerated sigh "why are you sighing? Is it because of you're brother?"

"No it's not that.."

"Then what is it?" Natsu stood up

"It's time to go," Gray watched as his friend walked to the door and opened it, the pinkette stopped suddenly half way "Don't you have anything else to look forward to other than karate?" The comment made Gray look down in defeat.

At Lucy's house!

Juvia sat in her extravagant yutaka that was decorated in flowers and butterflies. Her hair was given a faux bob and decorated with a flower pin on the left side, Levy gasped in awe as she stared at her best friend

"Juvia you're so cute!"

"You're yutaka is pretty," Lucy said, Juvia felt herself shift and fiddle with her fingers proving the point she was very nervous "when you come back, make sure to change here. You don't want you're mom being worried," Juvia nodded

"Where are you two meeting?" Levy said smiling, but the beauty goes very quiet "did you set up a meeting place?" Juvia shook her head no. Levy pulled her friend up slightly panicking "Come on! You need to go to his house, I'll ask a friend where he lives!"

Lucy looked out the window to see Gray standing at the bluenettes gate "Feels like..." Levy and Juvia look over at her "he's already here.."

"Really? Yay!" Levy walks over to see Gray going to ring Juvia's doorbell "no! He's going to ring her house! That means Juvia's mom will find out!" They watch as Gray hesitates but Juvia is already pushed out and started walking towards him. The raven haired boy look over to see her, the bluenette nods in a hello and Gray nods back with a bit of blush grazing his cheek. They walk silently to the festival with Gray fanning himself with the fan he recived from Juvia. The beauty looks over and blushes lightly.

Gray and Juvia make it to the crowded street, lanterns strung above them and vendors selling food and trying to make you play their games. Gray weaves around people with ease and Juvia followed his path, the raven haired boy stopped suddenly when he saw Ultear yelling at Natsu who had a little Romeo next to him.

"You didn't bring you're cell phone!? Where's Gray-kun!?" Natsu looks around nervously

"Ah... That guy.. Is..." Romeo comes to Natsu's rescue

"Come on Onee-San! Lets go get our future told!" Gray gulps nervously and turns around, he walks away with Juvia before his friend could see him.

They walk over to a secluded place and sat on the rock bench, not saying anything. What broke the silence was a boom and crackle of fireworks, Juvia looks up to see a bit of it behind a tree. Her eyes suddenly got sparkly as she watched them, Gray looks down and stands up. The bluenette looks at him to see him holding up his hand as a sign to wait, Juvia nods despite being confused. She sat there quietly but two boys walk over to her

"What are you doing here?" Said one smiling

"You alone?" Juvia looked up at them and both blushed

"So cute!"

"She's like a living doll!" Juvia sat there looking down "hey cutie, why don't we go watch some fireworks?"

"Onee-chan will buy you some nice food," suddenly her face was concealed with a heart mask that had arms and legs and a smiling face. Gray sat next to her giving off an oppressive aura, the two boys walked off "of course she already has a boyfriend!"

Juvia's and Gray's face blushed wildly making the boy fan himself quickly _"Even though he's not my boyfriend..." _Gray held out the fan and the bluenette got the message, she held onto the other side and Gray stood up after sliding on a bear mask and they walked silently _"If it was true... That would be great... If I could be with him, I believe I'd be even happier." _

They stood in the crowd their hands 3 inches apart, fireworks shot up and decorated the skies in an array of colors. Juvia slid the mask up showing her face, the colors danced off her skin "hey?" A familiar voice was heard from the crowd "Hitode-chan?" Natsu said looking over, Gray panicked and wrapped his arm around Juvia's shoulders and pulled her away to be hidden in the crowd, she slid her mask down.

All Natsu saw was a back of a man with black hair pull her away, making his eyes widen "Hitode-chan... Came with a boy..."

Gray and Juvia ran down an empty street, their hands holding each others. The bluenette could only stare at their hands making herself blush. They finally stopped, Gray crouches down panting lightly "we were seen... And it just had to be Natsu..." Juvia looked down at him "if you're asked who you went with to the festival... There will be an uproar for sure... Plus back then you were being bothered by guys."

Juvia crouches down next to him still blushing, after a moment of silence Gray looked at her "Sorry..." He said quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks. Juvia looks at him "_How should I reply? What would be good? 'Even if we're exposed it's fine' 'Its not Gray-kuns fault' 'I'm happy you came with me' 'And thank you for the mask' I can't say anything..." _

_"Two people watching the fireworks together and yet neither could say a word." _Juvia thought back to the moment they stood there holding the fan, but just then they held hands. The bluenette tugged on his shirt catching his attention

"Natsu-San..." Gray grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled her up, they ran again for awhile before he turns around panting

"Where is that guy!?" He said looking around, Juvia's grip tightens on his hand making him look back to see her blushing

"I lied,"

**And that is it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed the ever so cute Juvia and ever so flustered Gray**!


	14. Hallways are a curse, maybe a blessing?

**Chouchou Yosei 14**

**2/4! I might do 5 because I'm looking forward to chapter 17! :3**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"I lied," the words echoed through the air and finally Gray speaks

"You... Lied?"

_"I'm sorry... I told a lie... But this feeling," _Gray looks away than looks back giving a rather nervous and awkward laugh "you got me..." Juvia looks down _"For this one moment..."_ She looks at their hands that are pressed together and blushes, Gray stares at her still shocked

_"it belongs to me.. This hand I hold tightly. It's very... Even though its very embarrassing, if I can convey to him that I want to stay by his side. How nice that would be... If I don't start saying something... Ah..."_

She felt sweat forming on their hands and she pulls away, flustered. Gray stares at her slightly confused but turns away as she wipes her hand.

"Are we going back?" Juvia looks at him and nods though wishing they could stay longer. They walked past a takoyaki shop and Juvia gazed at it picturing the two of them eating it on a bench together. She buys a box and tugs on Grays sleeve, he looks at her as she holds it up "I'll pay," he says while holding up his wallet.

Juvia shakes her head no than bows, Gray runs off leaving her alone but comes back seconds later with a candy apple. He holds it out and she takes it, briefly touching his hand. Gray picks up the box of takoyaki from her hand and they sit on a bench, he eats a couple and Juvia eats her candy apple. Gray holds out the box and she takes one.

_"July 31st, wearing masks and watching fireworks together, eating takoyaki, the candy apple he gave me is very... Sweet." _Juvia looks at Gray to see him spacing out _"During summer vacation, one day..."_ Her mouth pulls up in a light smile "_I made a memory with Gray-kun"_ he looks over at her

"Thank you," she says quietly, he stares at her and holds up the half empty box of takoyaki

"Ah, no, I should be thanking you."

"Today I was very happy," Juvia said looking down at her apple, Gray nods still shocked

"If you were happy, than that's good." The crowd started gathering and they slid on their masks "lets go,"

Gray and Juvia walked back to Lucy's house and bowed to each other. The raven haired boy left and finally Juvia took off her mask, revealing her to be blushing.

The sun burned brightly as the three girls walked into school

"it's... SOOOO HOOOOTTTT!" Levy groaned fanning out her shirt "It's not even school time yet!"

"We only came back for a class meeting," Lucy said, the short bluenette turned around to see Natsu and Gray "ah! It's been awhile!" The pink haired boy looked at Juvia

"Hitode-chan..." He started but than shut up, boys started talking in the background

"Hey did you hear?"  
"Hitode-chan was seen with a boy at the festival!"  
"WHAT!? No way!?"

Ultear ran towards Gray smiling and waving "OHHH Gray-kunnnn~~"

"It must be a lie!" The girl stopped "Hitode-chan acting lovey-dovey with her boyfriend at the festival is just unbelievable!"

_"Head shake-chan... Boyfriend... Festival... Lovey-dovey... No!" _Ultear walked towards Juvia

"You... Who did you go with?" Juvia turned away ignoring her, Lucy looked-more like glared-at the gossiping boys

"Juvia doesn't have a boyfriend!" Ultear started shaking the blue haired girl

"Who did you go with, if it's not you're boyfriend!?" The black haired girl whispered to her quietly "the let me just make sure, it's not Gray-kun right?" Juvia stares for a second "right?"

The bluenette shakes her head, meaning it was him. Ultear went white in the face almost looking dead.

Later in the day, Gray and Natsu walked down the hall ways. "Can't believe Hitode-chan has a boyfriend. I wonder what kind of guy he is..."

"That person is her boyfriend just because they went to the festival together?" Gray asked not making eye contact but Natsu looks at him shocked

"You bastard! You don't even care about this stuff! Who else could it be other than her boyfriend?"

"How can you be so sure," Natsu thinks for a moment

"...it's the yukata, she went out of her way to wear one." He said looking at his raven haired friend "Do you think Hitode-chan would go to the fireworks festival with just anybody?" He returned the gaze still slightly confused

"If it was you, you wouldn't go with just anybody right?" Gray looks away blushing

"I wouldn't..." Natsu pouts

"See," he stomps off but Gray felt someone looking at him, he turns around to see a stone faced Ultear. But what made his eyes go wide was seeing Juvia standing there staring at him, Ultear felt her knees weaken but she still stood

_"That... This is..." _She looked at both of them to see identical faces. Shocked and extremely red _"Ehhh?!"_

**And that is it! Cliff hangers~  
Please review like always!**


	15. First day back

**Chouchou Yosei 15**

**3/4 or maybe 5, I don't know!  
Last one was pretty short, sorry!**

**Anyways, ENJOY~**

Gray stared at her, red faced, while Juvia stared back shocked. Ultear just looked back and forth, Natsu turned around to them when he noticed Gray wasn't walking with him

"Hey, Gray. What's wrong?" The silence rang on for a bit longer before he turned to his friend and ran off. Juvia blushed the more she thought about his words, making Ultear grab her shoulders and shake her violently

"YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS RIGHT!?" The bluenette still had the same blank look on her face "ARE YOU LISTENING!? Say something! Since when did you talk!? Quit acting like this!" Ultear stopped "Don't tell me you're already dating?"

"Juvia doesn't have a boyfriend!" Lucy said as a group of boys started coming closer "This has nothing to do with you!" The three friends started walking off "God boys are so annoying!"

"Don't pay any attention to them Juvia-Chan!" Levy said smiling "but it seems like you're already used to that! What a relief!" Juvia nods happily, still thinking about Gray's words

"Yosh!" Levy said as they walked out of the school campus "Lets earn some money for the remainder of the summer! I'm going to a relatives cafe to work." Lucy rolls her eyes

"There's only 3 weeks left. It's too late."

_"Summer... I cant see Gray-kun anymore..." _Juvia listened as her two friends talked about making plans _" 'I have to go.' Even if... It doesn't have any meaning..." _She looks up at the hot blue sky blushing slightly _"Even just casually replying to a conversation. Just these kind of things make me happy."_

* * *

Gray tightens his belt around his waist, and gets to work. He puts his legs in a wide V and stretches down, he pauses for a moment with a poker face than bangs his head on the floor. A depressed aura surrounding him as he remembered that Juvia heard his proclamation, Natsu looks over and stared at him in shock once he noticed that Gray was in a rather, uncomfortable, position for a boy.

"Oh wow." Natsu says slightly impressed but when Gray stayed like that for more than a minute, the pink haired boy looked at him a little worried "Gray?"

The said boy rapidly sits up a fake smile on his face as sweat covers his face _"No one would go to the festival with just anyone." _Natsu jumped slightly than pointed to himself, Gray got the memo than went to push his friend on the back to help stretch.

_"At that time..." _The raven haired boy said to himself, remembering as the three of them stood in the hallway, remembering Juvia's shocked face that was staring straight at him _"What was she thinking about?" _

"Stop..."

Gray stared into outer space not even noticing his friend was in pain from resting his arm on Natsu's painfully flat back.

"Stop!"

_"...Before that... Why did she invite me?"_

"SAVE ME!" Natsu said flapping his arms, Gray was pulled back into reality and looked at him

"Ah... Sorry..." He stopped and stood up, they started punching the air and Natsu was glaring at Gray the whole time

"I told you so many times to stop!" The pinkette notices his friend is just blankly staring ahead "Oi! Demon Gray. Are you even listening?"

The raven haired boy stared at his fist remembering that this was the hand that held Juvia's. Gray's eyes dilate and he erases the memory as he shakes his head crazily, Natsu looks at him with confusion. He stops and pants lightly with a a bit of blush, Gray closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows.

* * *

Ultear sat in a cafe sipping at a fizzy drink silently, she looked up when she saw Meredy run towards her.

"Ul-chan! Long time no see!" The said girl frowned as she sees Meredy had a new, glowing tan

"You tanned...!" The pink haired girl sat down and rolled her eyes

"I went to Okinawa with my family during the holiday. And god, You're albino." Meredy said "Hows it going with you're boyfriend?"

"Ha?" Ultear said slightly confused

"Umm... Gray-kun..."

"Since that time, I haven't seen him all summer." The black haired girl said as she propped her arm up on her hand

"EH!? There's not much time left in Summer vacation. Are you giving up on Gray-kun?"

"... No." Ultear said sighing

"You have no energy, Ul-chan." the raven haired girl said looking away sadly

"Energy..." Meredy gulped nervously and smiled hoping to cheer her up

"I-it'll be alright! Ul-chan is cute!"

"thanks..." She said blandly _"But the rival is even cuter than me..."_

"Lets work even harder now!" Meredy said enthusiastically

"yeah..." Ultear said unenthusiastically _"Against those kids, huh?"_

"YOSH! I'll treat you to some apple pie!" the pinkette runs off with her wallet, when out of sight Ultear looks down sadly

"I also... Wanted to go to the festival with him..."

* * *

Juvia laid on her back with her arms outstretched in front of her, and in her hands she held the heart mask from the festival. She stared at it happily and fell asleep, letting the mask fall to her side. Juvia wakes up and sets it on the floor, after a moment she picks it back up and holds it to her chest.

That was Juvia's every night, the days went in a blur. They were full of visiting Levy at work, studying in her room, baking lots of delicious foods with Lucy, and eating watermelon when all three of them did homework together.

_"Faster...faster... I wish school would come faster."_

-_-_-First day of school-_-_-

Lucy and Juvia all walked into school, listening to people chatter on how tired they are. The boys already saw the gorgeous blue haired girl and they already started talking, saying she's grown more prettier. They weren't lying, Juvia's lashes have grown along with her hair. Her skin earned some color, and she looked more refreshed.

"About what happened at the festival, I still have no idea what happened." one boy said as they huddled together. Lucy sent them a menacing glare but Juvia just stared at them blankly, four different boys met gave on accident but quickly averted with blush.

"I can't look at her in the eyes..."

The two girls walked down the hallway to be greeted by Levy, she was smiling and was being her usual bubbly self. When a very familiar pink haired boy started walking towards them as he talked to some other friends, Levy spoke

"Ah! It's Natsu-chan!" The said boy turned to them "Natsu-chan, Good morning."

"Oh..." He said when he saw Juvia standing there, he waved happily "Morning!"

"You're not with Gray-kun?" Levy said

"Ah... If you're talking about that guy..." Natsu gestured behind himself and their eyes followed to see Gray looking over at them he nods to Juvia, making her blush. Gray stared into her gorgeous blue eyes making Juvia bow deeply, he bowed back and walked past the group of girls and one guy.

All of them stared at him but only Juvia caught the little bit of red on the apple of his cheeks.

"Wait up, Gray!" Natsu said as he chased after him, Juvia followed him but Gray caught her in the corner of his eye and he walked faster. Juvia stopped and watched the retreating figure of Gray.

-_-_-Lunch!-_-_-

"Ah we're here!" Natsu said as he walked onto the roof where three girls were already sitting at "Feels like we haven't been on the roof in a while."

"Doesn't it?" Lucy said. The four people watched as Gray sat down and opened his lunchbox, he started chowing down his food silently.

"How was everyone's summer vacation?" Natsu said but than he saw Juvia, he remembered the festival than quickly added "On second thought, never mind!" Gray packed up his bento

"Natsu-chan and all have been doing club activities?" Levy said making conversation

"Y-yeah... We're nearing the competition."

"Ewww... Sounds tough," Gray stood up making Natsu jump

"Eh! Gray?!"

"Since we're nearing the competition, we don't have time to leisurely eat like this." Gray said heading for the door

"Ha? What's with that?" Juvia stared at Gray

"I'll go practice for a bit." He slammed the door making Natsu sigh

"...He was only here for a minute." Levy said

"He's a Karate idiot!" Juvia stared at where he sat than her eyes went wide when she saw his chop stick container, she stood and picked it up. Juvia opened the door to see Gray right on the other side, his eyes went wide when he saw her with his box.

"Ah!" He snatched it out of her hand "Thank you." Juvia watched Gray jog down the flight of stairs, sadness clouding her eyes when she heard the sound of his steps vanish she turned around and returned to her friends.

Gray made it to the bottom and turned the corner, he leaned up against the wall and sighed in relief. If he stayed there any longer everyone would see the blush forming on his cheeks.

**Please Review!**


	16. Talking

**I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! **

**I started high school 4 weeks ago and OMIGOD it's a huge workload!**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND DONT KILL ME!**

* * *

Gray chewed the food quickly and finished his bento in a matter of seconds, he cleans and stands up. Natsu looks at him wide-eyed.

"S-so fast!"

And in just 2 minutes Gray and Natsu were out the door leaving the three girls alone on the roof. Levy was the first to speak

"This situation has been continuing for 3 days, including today." she says in between a sip of her juice cartoon "...It cant be helped that there's a competition." Juvia nodded despite feeling sad,

A couple moments of silence passed before the blue haired beauty stood up and walked to the roofs railing, Levy and Lucy watching her. Juvia looked down at the ground and waits, Gray ran through with Natsu beside him. She sees the sweat gathering on his face and watches them stop for a breather.

"Oh. They're really working hard." Levy says walking up behind her, Juvia turned around. The two bluenette's lean up against the railing and watch them "He must really like karate, huh?" Juvia nodded sadly,

"We can only look at them from afar." her nod was slightly delayed "There's only two weeks left until the competition. After it's over, he will return to how he was before."

_"before..." _She looked down sadly causing a depressed aura surround her,

"Whats wrong, Juvia!?" Levy said shocked

"Ah, she's not happy." The blonde deadpanned.

"Not happy!? GRAY! THAT IDIOT!" Juvia shook her head making Levy calm down instantly "Eh? It's not?" The silent girl starts moving her lips, mouthing her words. Lucy nodded

"I see... She said she's worried if he will return to how he was before" Levy smiled

"Lucy, you're good! It'll be okay, Juvia cause-" Lucy cut in

" 'What if I say something wrong when I try to talk more?' "

"Huh?..."

" 'When we walk past each other in the hallway, it would be nice if we could start a conversation'... For example."

"Juvia..." Levy hugged Juvia and overdramatic tears rolled down her cheeks "I understand you Juvia! Lets practice your conversational skills!"

_"Gray-kun is working hard..." _a image of Gray running and practicing ran through her head making her nod

"ALRIGHT!" Levy said smiling

* * *

Gray turned the nozzle of the sink to turn it off after splashing his face, he straightened up and turned around. He watched as a group of boys gathered at the roof staircase so they can catch Juvia walking back to class. Just then the three girls came down the stairs making the group blush and smile, Natsu grins and turns to gray

"We get to eat with the cute Juvia-chan."

"..." The pinkette rolls his eyes

"Even though it's such a good thing, you talk about a conversation." He sighs and shrugs "This karate idiot. Really? You'll receive punishment from the heavens! Can't you act like a normal guy?" Gray looks over at his friend than back at the idiot boys.

"What's normal? Acting like those boy's?" He says truly curious.

"Well, I guess normal is like that..."

Gray slightly narrows his eyes, scanning the blushing boys as they floundered about Juvia. He than turned his head to the bluenette that had dreamy eyes looking up, spacing out in the almost crowded hallway. Gray's eyes widen at her face, his face goes slightly hot and he looks away knowing he was blushing. Quickly, the raven haired boy splashes his face- hoping to cool it down. Natsu lightly laughs.

"Guess you're just an idiot." The duo walks down the hallway back to the classroom, Gray looking down.

_"I don't think I'm that kind of character..." _

"Ah, it's Ultear." Natsu says as the said girl walks ahead of them. Hearing her name, she turns around and sees Gray. A moment of silence passes until Ultear gives him a small smile, almost awkward. The raven haired boy looks away and nods, she turns back around and walks briskly away. Meredy following quickly behind.

"Doesn't Ultear seem out of it?" Natsu says looking at her wide-eyed, only for silence.

_"Being proactive doesn't work..." _Ultear says to herself _"Being seductive doesn't work... Do I get nothing for all my hard work? How did Headshake-Chan... Invite Gray-kun to the festival? She only knows how to shake her head..." _She looks at Gray from the corner of her eye

_"How does... Gray-Kun? How does Gray-Kun feel about her?"_

-_-_-Levy's House-_-_-

"What's this?" Lucy says leaning over Juvia's shoulder to see a small kids book "Why a storybook?" The silent girl stares at the cover which has a single apple on the front, its red skin holding a face and limbs.

"Juvia," the said girl looks up "When you are called in class, you have no choice but to answer, right? Let's start from there, getting used to using you'r voice. Try reading." Juvia nods and flips to the first page.

"I am... Apple.. Chan..." She reads.

"Oh, not a bad feeling!" Levy says clapping her hands proudly

_"I really care about the naked Carrot-Kun. If I'm not red enough, then I can't see him" _

"Juvia, you have to read it out loud,"

_"But if he sees how red I am, I'll feel really embarrassed. I am Apple-Chan." _Juvia reads in her head, remembering she needs to read out loud she starts too but it comes out mumbled and shaky as her eyes grew watery. Levy looks at her with determination.

_But when I finally took out my courage, you were long gone." _Small tears dripped down on Juvia's cheek making Levy yelp in surprise.

"What's up with this storybook?" Lucy says a bead of sweat dropping down, Levy brings out a shoujo manga

"Then let's try reading a bit of manga, I recommend this one!" Juvia takes it and flips open to a random page, it just happened to be the confession scene. "Looks like manga is better.."

"Because towards Gray-kun, I've always... Always.. Liked you!"Juvia quickly shuts the book, causing Lucy and Levy to laugh awkwardly

"What's with the altered lines and the tapes?" Lucy questions

"Ah. It's a bit... The difficulty is a bit high, eh?" Levy pulls out a bundle of papers and holds them up "Then let's read some poems!"

"That's enough.." The blonde says tiredly

"Last one! Last one!" The bluenette says determined to get Juvia used to talking, Lucy takes the poems and reads them.

"Who wrote this poem?" Juvia leans over her friends shoulder

"The truth is.. It's mine." Levy says slightly blushing causing Lucy to sigh

"As I lie in my bed,

Your name running through my head.

All I can think of is you

And all that you do.

The way you look at me.

I feel as if I'm in a dream."

Juvia reads the poem causing Levy to blush madly, Lucy holds up the manga.

"Is this influenced from the manga before?" She deadpanned

"It's not! I put a lot of thought into writing that!" The short girl looks down "Actually.. When I was working, I met someone I like." The two friends look at her

"Who? Was he at the shop when we went?" The blonde questioned

"Yeah, you two probably didn't see him though." Levy says blushing slightly, Lucy looks over at Juvia and smiles.

"Let's go check it out next time!" The bookworm quickly refuses the idea

"If he sees Juvia, He might fall in love with her!"

"Whenever we go out, Juvia always has her hat low to cover her face."

"Even so, no no NO!" Levy pushed on

"Why?"

Levy sits on her bed and looks down, her hands getting tangled in the red bed sheets. Her face grows a bit pink. "... Even though we're giving Juvia conversational practice... When you're in front of the person you like, even I.. Can't really talk." Juvia looks at her wide-eyed

"Levy.. You too? Thats unexpected." Lucy says

"If you guys see me like that, I'll be really embarrassed. So please don't come." She says attempting one more time

"All girls in love are like that. I don't really understand though." Lucy looks at the silent girl "Then, Juvia as well. You don't have to be so disappointed when you cant talk to Gray-San, alright? For me, I believe you just need to work in your own pace."

_"... Can't talk... With other guys.. Somehow, it's a different feeling." _Levy leans in towards the unresponsive girl.

"Juvia?" The girls starts shaking her head catching both girls off guard _"But if theres a small change," _Juvia flattens out the poem

"As I lay..." Levy rips it out of the bluenette's hand

"IYA! As I expected, It's way to embarrassing!"

_"Though it may be small.. I wonder if I can get closer to him." _Juvia thought looking up at the dark sky decorated by small lights.

* * *

The next day, the usual group gathers on the roof. Gray finishes his bento in record speed and stands up.

"LET'S GO!" He yells at Natsu causing his friend to groan

"Alright!" He says angrily and they leave the roof with a slam. The girls stare at the door.

"And that's the fourth day.."

Gray washed his hands at the fountain and as if on cue a group of boys gathered at the foot of the stairs, watching Juvia walk down. Gray looks at her not even noticing he was blushing and a small smile was on his face. Natsu walks over to him.

"Ah, so tired, so ti-" He sees Gray's face "Hm? What are you smiling about?" The raven haired buy quickly snaps out of his daze and splashes himself with water

"I wasn't smiling!"

_"Did.. DID I POSSIBLY BECOME ONE OF THOSE GUY'S!?" _Gray thinks loudly, Natsu sees the bluenette

"Oh, its Juvia-Chan, Look!" The boy glances at her "She's looking over here." Juvia stares at Gray with unblinking eyes but he simply looks away blushing. Natsu smiles

"She's so cute." Still no response "Oh, she's gone now."

Giving one last look at her long, almost sparkling blue hair. Gray turns around and walks off, hoping no one can see the slightly blushed face.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**

**I really want to know how you feel about the pace and if I'm keeping everything clear. It would mean so much to me if you like where this is going ^_^**


	17. I like him

Juvia stood at the rooftops railings with a slight breeze whipping her hair, slowly she starts reading a Mother Goose nursery rhyme from a small book, when she was done Levy smiles and claps her hands.

"That was great, Juvia!"

"I said it was easy." Lucy says shrugging. The door swings open to reveal a pink haired boy and a raven haired boy.

"Sorry for the wait," Natsu says, Juvia quickly hides the book behind her back.

"They're here," the short blue haired girl says. Natsu looks at the silent girl and smiles

"What are you hiding Juvia?" Levy interferes

"Eh, it's nothing!" She says walking in front of Juvia,

"now I'm super curious!"

"Persistent guys are annoying." Lucy dead pans with a cold face, Natsu looks away and Levy changes the subject

"The competition is almost here!" She says happily

"Yeah, yeah. It's the newcomers round." The boy says slightly depressed

"Where is it being held at?" The bookworm says

"Its being held at the Public Stadium." The girls hmm "it's next Sunday." Another hmm "It's next Sunday at 10 at the Public Stadium." Natsu says with sparkling eyes, Levy simply smiles.

"But we won't go." Lucy says monotone,

"Eh!?" The pink haired boy says shocked

"Just kidding." She says with no change of voice

"Eh!" He says with brightened spirits

"I lied."

"Eh..."

"I lied."

"Eh!"

"Lucy, stop messing with him!" Natsu turns to his quiet friend and smiles

"We'll wait for you guys, right." Everyone looks at him with expectant eyes. Well almost all. But they were all given silence causing Natsu to elbow Gray

"Say you want them to come." He whispers only for him to hear. The quiet boy looks up and locks eyes with Juvia. A beat of staring until Gray looks away slightly flushed.

"...ah-" Juvia starts but was interrupted by Natsu

"More importantly let's eat than I practice some more." Gray says sitting down and pulling out his lunch

"No way! This is more important!" Natsu argues

"I don't care, I'm leaving without you than." The raven haired boy took his last bite and stood up.

"Wait! I changed my mind, I'm coming!"

And they were gone like the wind. Levy turns to Juvia and smiles as he pulls out the book.

"Alright! Let's work hard" the bluenette nods in response but Lucy sits down

"Let's eat already!"

Gray and Natsu ran on the dirt ground in they're Karate uniform, they kept a small steady pace with bare feet.

"If we tell them to come, they'll defiantly come right?" The pinkette says glancing at his usually unresponsive friend

"well it's better than to let them see you when you lose." Gray says taking a slight lead

"The way you said that made it sound like I was defiantly going to lose." Gray looks at him

"It'll be okay, you've worked hard these past two months, right?" Natsu looks at him with a smile

"Gray, stop switching from mean to nice." Suddenly he stops when he looks at the small garden. In the middle stood Ultear and another second year, but this one a boy.

"Look it's Ultear." He studies the scenes "this looks like a..."

"I'm sorry.." The raven haired girl says looking at her feet.

"I was right... Wow, Ultear looks pretty cute." Natsu looks back to see his karate friend walking away "Gray!"

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Ultear shouts making both boys look back in shock to see the raven haired girl being held on the wrist by the confessor.

"It's okay, it'll be okay, so.." He says

"What'll be okay!?" Ultear shouts, struggling to get out of his grip.

"We can just try dating for a week to see how it goes."

"What!? You're crazy, let go of me!" Suddenly a hand interferes and pulls away the guys hand. Ultear blushes at the thought of who it could be but when she looks over and sees Natsu,

"Are you okay?" He says

"SO ITS YOU." Ultear shouts but it was ignored, he turns to the guy

"Hey, Sempai. Persistant guys are annoying!" Natsu deadpans the exact way Lucy did.

"Youu! What club are you from!?" The pinkette waves his hands

"Ah. No, it'll be bad to cause problems right before a competition."

"Competition..." He turns to Ultear holding his wrist "it hurts! What's going to happen to my hand?" Natsu flinches

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" The guy smirks

"I'll keep quiet about this if Ultear goes out with me!" The pink haired boy laughs emptily

"What are you saying!?" People start to surround the commotion causing Natsu to back out a little.

"Natsu..." Gray snaps "What are you so scared of?"

"It's not my fault. I'll enter the competition proudly!" The raven haired boy takes a full powered punch and sends it straight for his friend, who barely dodged it.

"What are you doing so suddenly!?" Natsu says angrily

"Just now, your reaction was good." Gray turns to the older guy "remember that feeling when your competing." He raises a hand and gets in a fighting stance

"Cause you will be entering the competition." A dark aura surrounds Gray and causes the guy to run off like a dog with his tail between his eyes. Gray looks at his pink haired friend

"Let's go." He starts walking off

"Hey wait up!" Natsu follows behind. Ultear stares at the two and takes a step forward

"Th... Thank you!" Once they were out if sight she puts a hand over heart "karate.. Competition..."

The three girls walked down the hallway to their shoe lookers but when they turned the corner for Juvia's, Ultear leaned on hers an right when Juvia enter sight she waved towards her. All three girls take a couple steps back making the raven haired girl yell

"Does everyone see me as the bad guy?!" Juvia walks up to her "what part of Gray-Kun do you like?" Silence. Juvia just stares at the raven haired girl

"What? Can't even answer a simple question?" Ultear sees Gray walk past in his Karate uniform, she smiles "Gray-Kun!" To her demise the raven haired looks back but than shuffles off quickly. When Ultear turns back around, she saw Juvia with blush and day dreamy eyes. She breathes in and looks back at Gray and blushes along with her.

"I will not give up on Gray-Kun, the one who understands him the most." But the bluenette shakes her head

"What is it!?" Ultear yells in frustration. She calms down and grabs her school bags handles "Gray is cute, and cool, and also... And also, I like him."

Juvia looks at her in shock, although the bluenette knew Ultear had feelings for Gray. She didn't know the rival was taking it so seriously. The bluenette nods making Ultear look at her, she smiles.

* * *

Gray closes his eyes and focuses, an intense aura surrounding him in his uniform. Natsu looks over at him,

"Gray," He stops and sighs "he's in concentration mode already, alright me too than!"

"Hey, Na-Kun! Gray-Kun!" Natsu looks up and sees the three girls. All in their casual and All leaning up against the stadiums upstairs railing "We came!"

"Seriously!?" He says happily, Lucy looks at the two karate boys

"Good luck, to both of you!" Levy shouts happily

"Yeah!" A raven haired girl appeared beside Juvia and she waved he arms back and forth

"Gray-Kun! Good luck!" Natsu points to the said

"Oh, this guy already entered concentration mode!" He said shrugging, Ultear smiles

"That's so cute..." She says loud enough for only for the girls to hear. Juvia looks at the boy she likes an got the same feeling as she had on the beach.

"Gray-Kun.." She says barely enough for the ground floor to hear, Natsu looked back and looks at the group.

"Who was that just now?" Somehow, Gray snapped out of concentration mode and looked back at Juvia.

"...Good luck." The bluenette says catching everyone off guard.

"...Ah!..." Gray says blushing lightly

"Hi-Hitode-chan... TALKED!?" Natsu shouted

* * *

**There this should make up for my slacking! **  
**REVIEW! Please!**


	18. Rejection

**Here I go! I hope all these updates will **

**make up for my extreme slacking!**

Gray stared at the gorgeous girl, she spoke in a steady voice with firm blue eyes glued on him. He blushed slightly, Juvia's eyes widen in either shock that he was blushing or the fact she accomplished talking. Natsu was awestruck, since when?

"Juvia-Chan.. Spoke..." The news snuck in and the pinkette hit his karate friend in the back multiple times in excitement "HEEEEY, She spoke! She just said 'Good luck'! AWESOME!" Nastu freezes and looks at Gray "Sorry, forgot you were in concentra-"

"OSU!" The raven haired boy yelled looking down. Juvia blushes with a small smile but Ultear grunts angriely

"I said the same thing!"

"... You shouldn't have said 'Osu!'!" Natsu said glaring at Gray "That was the first time she spoke! What's wrong with you!?" He froze once seeing his friends face. It was crumpled together in embarrassment and happiness. Sweat rolled down his cheek, Natsu grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"What's wrong. GRAY!? A stomach ache!?" The boy didn't respond "Gray!?"

"Lets go, Natsu..." Gray said letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The pinkette studies him for a moment

"Gray... Are you shy?" Both Gray and Ultear look at him in shock

"I'm not shy at all!" Natsu frowns, and looks at the upper seats

"Fullbuster, Gray." A chill went up the raven haired boy's spine as his pinkette friend said his full name

"This is bad.." Natsu grabs his wrist and smiles at the girls

"See you later!" He yells and drags Gray off the stadium.

Ultear looks over at Juvia, slightly unhappy and nervous. She watches as Levy waves to Natsu and Lucy remains her stoic self. Her eyes land back on her rival. She wore a plain coral pink baseball hat with a single braid falling on her left shoulder. Juvia wore a plain white polo shirt that had a longer tail, her black skinny jeans complimenting her long legs.

Than a feeling irked her "Hey.." Ultear spoke quietly, Juvia looks over at the Senpai "Was that the first time you've spoken to Gray-Kun."

_"Please say no. Please say no..." _The bluenette gave a small shake making Ultear look down at the black railing, Juvia looked back at the place where Gray once stood.

_"I see... What is this Gray-Kun? I've invited you so many times but I always got rejected..."_

Natusu stares at Gray as he walked slightly in front of him. He was being strange, more than he already was.

"So, you are a guy.." The pinkette said in a steady voice

"I already told you, I'm not being shy!" Gray yelled, blushing madly

"Speaking of which, she only said Good Luck to you." The raven haired boy looked away awkwardly

"Just a coincidence.." He muttered, than Gray changes the topic "you should concentrate before the competition starts.."

"Back at you.." Natsu says sighing "so that's what she sounds like.. That was a rare experience!"

"..."

"Hey Gray... What did you concentrate on?" The pinkette stares at his friend, hoping for a response "hey. Is it because you have someone you like?"

"That's not it!" Gray yells quickly as he whips around to look at him.

"So you can hear me. And calm down.." Natsu laughs lightly "don't worry Gray, everyone likes Juvia-Chan!" The karate boy's eyes widen and he turns to his pink haired friend

"... You're the same?" Natsu shrugs

"If it's the guys, all of them yearn for Juvia-Chan." Gray narrows his eyes

"Is it for real?" Natsu hums in confusion "Do you genuinely like her?" The raven haired boy averts his eyes with a blush, The pinkette breaths in and feels his yes widen in shock. It all clicked in his head

"Hey Gray.." The said boy looks up nervously "do you genuinely like her?"

Grays eyes slowly get big as the question processes, as if he just noticed his feelings. As if he could admit something like that.

"There's no way that could happen!" The boy looks around in panic "Look, the math is starting soon!" And he runs off

"I guess... That's true..." Natsu says still wary

* * *

Gray and his opponent stood at the mat in all their protective gear, and at the blow of a whistle it started. Juvia opened her mouth about to say good luck but Ultear covered her mouth and stole the words right of her moth. Gray gave a punch to the jaw, knocking his rival down. Everyone cheered and smiled, Ultear hugging the bluenette in ecstasy. Even Juvia blushed in awe.

After the match, Gray and Natsu walked out of the dressing room in black sweats and sweater. Each holding their own bag of uniforms, Natsu smiles at his friend

"Congrats on winning! I'm also amazing for getting third, right?" He looks over "Are you even listening, Gray?"

"Good job you two!" Levy shouted as she jumped up and down with the other stationary girls. "You did amazing!"

"Thanks Bookworm!" Natsu said grinning in bliss

"I only watched Grays match.." Ultear said blandly, the pinkette looks at her than back at the tree best friends

"Speaking of which, when did the four if you become such good friends?" Levy sighs

"It's not like that..." Juvia shook her head along with Levy's statement

"Stop shaking your head!" Ultear yells at the bluenette

Juvia and Gray make eye contact and both end up looking away with a small blush.

"You can finally relax a bit during afternoon training, right Gray?" Natsu says glancing at his friend

"You're right it's always so early when you le-!" The bookworm gets cut off

"Levy.." Lucy says hushing her up, glancing at Ultear

"Oh yeah.." Levy says remembering the fact they don't want the chance of Ultear interrupting lunch time.

"What?" The raven haired girl says glancing at the two friend

"No.. Nothing.." The short girl says, shruging it off. Juvia stares at Gray, his onyx hair, slender face. It would have been nice if Ultear wasn't glaring daggers at her.

"The members want to have a barbecue," Natsu says pulling him away, her eyes widen as he walks off and as her friends slowly leave. She takes a small step towards Gray

"Next time..." The two boys freeze along with the group of girls "at the rooftop... Slowly have your meal." Gray glances back at her over his shoulder, his face was emotionless

"Ha?" Ultear says in anger, while Natsu smiles

"Yessss!" He exclaims, the raven haired girl looks at Juvia

"What!? You guys had lunch together!?" Ultear yells in frustration, but the bluenette only gives a small nod "From now on, I want to eat lunch together as well!" Levy groans while Juvia shakes her head at Ultear.

"I... Will never..." Gray looks ahead "have lunch at the rooftop again." Natsu looks at him in shock

"What!?" Natsu yells while Ultear smiles in happiness "Gray! What are you saying?!"

Juvia looks at her feet and lets the cap shadow her face, but her rival smiles in accomplishment. Yet when she sees his face, her eyes widen. It was full of regret, and almost as if it was forced. Ultear furrows her brows in sadness and feels her eyes get watery. She walks over to Gray and grabs his wrist, she leads him away from the crowd. Levy turns to Juvia in sadness, muttering her name but it went unheard.

The two got alone, around the corner of a building at their school. Ultear let go of his wrist and smiles

"You should have lunch with me"

"No." Gray responds a little to quickly, she lets out a defeated sigh and turns around

"If that's the case, I'll tell you... That child. She likes you Gray-Kun." He doesn't respond "see. You couldn't deny it."

Gray looks down awkwardly while Ultears shoulder rise up and her neck scrunched down, her face contorts into pain

"Gray-Kun.. You really couldn't fall in love with me..." She takes a breath "dating the Mizumi de Hitode. Things won't go smoothly..."

"I'm sorry.." Gray spoke softly "I.. Despite seeing a girl cry, I don't know what I should do.."

".. You won't deny it..." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt rejection push down on her "because I told you that if you didn't have lunch with me, I would tell her."

Lucy pats the top of Juvia's head in comfort, Levy hugging her tightly. Natsu stares at them in confusion

"Lucy, what happened?" He says

"Even though she spoke, it's not going as well as we thought it would.." The blonde muttered sadly

"What's wrong?" He questioned, still confused on the whole problem "eh.. Juvia-Chan, for some reason it feels as though.. You like Gray?"

The three girls stare at him until the silent girl gives a sad nod.

**:3 REVIEW! Cause I love you!**


End file.
